Naruto meets JLU version 2
by lady pearl2005
Summary: AU. Naruto/Hinata Another version of how Naruto meets up with the Justice League. In this version he gets amnesia and stays with the League for three years while everyone in the Leaf Village thinks he's dead, well most of them. All of the main couples.
1. Chapter 1

1Naruto meets JLU (Version 2)

_*Summary: Naruto and his Rookie Nine friends are on their way to Suna for an important mission. One that could end their lives. As it turns out, Lex Luther has been spotted around one of the neighboring villages causing trouble (so what else is new) along with a small group of super villains. Knowing that time is against her and she and the others might not come back from this mission, Hinata reveals her feelings for our favorite ramen crazy ninja. Surprisingly he feels the same for her as she does him. Believing nothing could go wrong in his life now, Naruto makes a promise to Hinata to always be with her. Unfortunately fate is against him when while in battle with Killer Frost along with Hinata, Killer Frost decides to end the battle. But instead of freezing both of them, Killer Frost decides to kill Hinata who is standing near the edge of a cliff. In a last ditch effort, Naruto pulls Hinata away from the cliff only to fall in her place. Before Naruto falls of the cliff and into the sea below, he hits his head on the rocks (hard) and blacks out as he falls into the ocean. As it would happen the League just happens to be heading in that direction at that very moment and find Killer Ice heading off a cliff and towards the ocean with a cynical maniacal grin on her face. Before the League goes after Luther and his gang, Superman looks into the ocean and finds our favorite orange ninja. While Lantern goes after Naruto, the others go after Luther and the others. After finding what he was looking for Luther and his gang leave, leaving the ninja's a little more confused than bruised. As Luther and the others were going further into the forest, Luther stops to inform Danzo the man that called Luther here, that Naruto will no longer be a threat to his plans for ruling the village. Danzo being very pleased with this, hands Luther his reward for his corporation in his plan_s. _After getting his payment he and the others leave only to run into the League. After a long battle, Luther and his gang are captured and taken back to prison. As the Leaf Nin gather to see if everyone is present they make a frightening discovery, their friend Naruto is nowhere to be found. Kakashi sends out his ninja dogs to look for him, and Shino sends his bugs to look as well. Neji looks for Hinata knowing that where ever she is at Naruto is bound to be with her. Neji is both shocked and horrified finding Hinata crying near a cliff holding Naruto's forehead protector in her hands very tightly. Neji rushes over to try and consul her and find out what's wrong only to have Hinata tell him and the others that Naruto fell off the cliff to protect her and to keep Killer Frost from killing her. Everyone is horrified that Naruto is gone, not knowing that he is alive and in the hands of the Justice League head back home to inform the Hokage of what's happened. All the while the League takes Naruto back to the tower to receive medical care. After three days, Naruto wakes up, but finds he has no memory of who he was. Diana sensing that there is something about the boy that is not right, makes the suggestion that he should stay with them. The Martian sensing that the boy would need help finding out who he is also agrees. So for the next three years Naruto would live with the League until he regained his memories. Will Naruto every regain his memories and return to the place of his birth and stop Danzo from destroying the Leaf village? Only time will tell, and so our story begins...._

Chapter 1

"Jon do you think that Naruto will ever regain his memory I mean for something like this to happen to a boy his age. And for a kid like him to have all those weapons (AN/ to clear any confusion, the League is short one Hawkgirl, this is set after the hole invasion of the Thanagarians and after she left). And to top it all off that weird mark on his stomach. I can't even wash it off." Flash had just come from Naruto's new room where he would be staying after he literally had to wrestle with the kid to wash him up. Now he was in the newly rebuilt control room that was a lot bigger than the last one and was talking to the Martian and Batman.

"Flash I know your worried about him, I am as well. When I tried to read his mind to find out who he was I was blocked by an incredible power that was not of this Earth. But I could tell that what ever was in his mind was trying to protect it, and saw me as nothing more than a threat to the boy. As time goes on I hope that what ever that was will trust me enough to help Naruto regain his lost memory." Jon continued to look at the screen while talking to Flash hoping to ease his mind. While they were talking, Batman decided that he would do a little investigating of his own. Batman remembered an old book that his friend Jason Blood had in his study that might help him find out what those markings mean that the others found on Naruto's stomach and find some clues to Naruto's past.

"Are you going somewhere, Batman?" Diana was going to check to see if Naruto was alright and found Batman heading for one of the Javelins in the hanger.

"Just heading down to Earth to do some research on those markings that Naruto has on him. I'm thinking I know what stopped Jon from reading the boys mind. My theory is it wasn't the boys subconscious that stopped him, but something else. Something is sealed in that boy, that has great power, and my guess is what ever it is it doesn't want us to find out what it is. I have a feeling that what ever it is has caused this kid a lot of pain in his life. I'll see you later." With that said Batman jumped into the Javelin and headed down to Earth to meet his friend. Meanwhile Diana continued her trek to see Naruto, who was just staring out of his window at the Earth with an awestruck look on his face.

"I see you like your new room Naruto. So how are you feeling today?" Naruto looked behind him and smiled at Diana.

"I feel fine, a little hungry but fine. I was hoping I could talk to Batman, but I have a feeling he not here right?" Naruto went to his closet to look something to wear besides the hospital pants and shirt that he put back on after his bath/wrestling match with Flash.

"Yeah he just left to go meet someone on Earth. Naruto are you sure your alright, for the past three days you've had this look of longing in your eyes. Like there was something missing in your eyes. Are you sure that everything is alright?" Diana walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yeah I'm fine, its just I've been having these weird dreams about a girl riding a giant fox calling me and telling me not to forget my promise. I haven't been able to figure out what it means, but as I try to get closer to the fox in my dreams I start to falling, but instead of the ground, I fall into an ocean. Before I can reach the surface, I wake up, weird huh Diana. What do you think it means." Naruto looked at Diana hoping to get an answer to his question.

"Well Naruto the others and I did find you falling into the ocean, but as for a girl and a fox I don't quite know what that means. Maybe as time goes by you'll find out more and regain your memories. But for now, I know for a fact that you haven't eaten anything today, so how about some lunch. Maybe a hot meal will help ease your mind. And while we eat lunch we can talk about training you to be a member of the Justice League. Superman made the suggestion that we train you and let you help us fight for good. What do you say Naruto, sound like a plan?" Diana looked at Naruto as she got up and headed for the door waiting for Naruto to follow her to the cafeteria. Naruto thought for a few minutes, he knew that his memories might not come back to him for some time if ever. He had no place to go and he didn't know if he had any living relatives out there looking for him, if they were looking for him. He also knew that a part of him wanted to help others any way he could, and protect those that couldn't protect themselves. So he went to the door where Diana was standing and told her,

"It sounds like a good idea, but if I join could I play as many pranks as I want on Flash and help all those out there that can't fight back themselves?" Naruto looked at Diana with a look of hope and determination in his eyes as well as mischievous look in his eyes that said Flash was in for trouble.

"Well as long as you don't do any pranks in the watch tower and its only him. But other than that I believe that you would make a fine League member. Now let's go get you some lunch, okay?" Diana smiled down at Naruto as she noticed he had a huge grin on his face.

"Okay, I'm starving Diana. For some odd reason I have this weird craving for noodles. Don't know why but I have this craving for noodles all of a sudden weird, huh?" Naruto put on a goofy grin as he and Diana headed for the cafeteria. Unknown to either of them, back down on Earth in the Leaf village many were mourning the lose of a dear friend. Some taking it harder than most. One of those people was Hinata and the other was Sakura. With Sakura it was like she lost a little brother. But with Hinata, it was like losing her heart. For three days Hinata stayed with her sensei Kurenai for she did not feel she could go home and face the truth, that and she didn't want to be alone. Sakura sought out comfort too, in the form of a certain Uchiha boy. Sasuke knowing how close Sakura was to the idiot knew that she was in pain and wasn't surprised to find her outside of his apartment on the verge of tears.

"Hey Sakura, wanna come in and talk? Something tells me you need someone to talk to right now. Come on in." Sasuke then moved so Sakura could come in. As Sakura came in, Sasuke lead her to the couch where they both sat down. No sooner did they sit down, Sakura began to cry her heart out. Sasuke knew that Sakura was hurt by losing not just a comrade, but a good friend too. So he let her cry for a good ten minutes before she calmed down. After calming down a bit, Sakura broke the silence that filled the room for the past ten minutes by saying,

"I don't understand why he didn't come back. He always comes back and has that goofy grin on his face. After every mission we would always go to the Hokage and give our report and he was always have that big goofy grin and.....why did he die? Out of all of us, why him? He never did anything to deserve this fate? He never even got to be Hokage. Why Sasuke, why him of all people? True he may have been annoying, but he did put the needs of others before himself so why, did he...." Sakura was cut off by Sasuke when he turned her to look him in the eyes.

"Sakura, I know that its hard to believe that he's gone and things in the village will be different now that he is no longer among us, but I do know this, he wouldn't want you to feel sad forever. I promise you Sakura that everything will be alright. I'll stay here and protect you, if not for your sake then for his. Ever since the Chunin exams I noticed how protective Naruto was of you. I guess after what happened with Gaara, Naruto was afraid to lose you. And I realized how afraid I was of losing you too. I promise to never leave you alone Sakura. Like Naruto, I'll be true to my word and keep my promise." And with that said, Sakura hugged Sasuke and cried. Sakura didn't have to worry about being alone any more. Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, Tsunade was in her office staring at Naruto's forehead protector and trying to figure out what had happened. And why Lex Luther of all people would be near any of the hidden villages. Just then Shikamaru came into her office awaiting her orders on a special mission she needed done.

"Shikamaru, I need you to do a special mission that requires your skill at gathering information. I don't believe Luther of all people would just come here to start trouble and then leave. Something just doesn't add up." She then looked at Shikamaru who held a look that said he thought the same thing.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that. During the fighting I noticed that they were constantly trying to separate us from the group and lead us away from the area. I also noticed that they kept going after Naruto. Ma'am I know this is a long shot, but I think that someone hired Luther and his goons to come and kill Naruto in exchange for something valuable. I take it you noticed that there are some scrolls missing from the private section of your library. I just got through talking to Shizuni and she told me that there were three scrolls missing; one of those scrolls held some information about what really happened in the battle with the Fourth and the Nine-tailed Fox. The other two scroll on the other hand were just jutsus and training techniques. The weird thing is there was no sign of a forced entry and not even the tracker Nin can find anything. What do you think it means." Shikamaru looked at the Hokage as she took something out of her desk that looked like a metal bat.

"It means Shikamaru you are going to be heading to Gotham city for some time and track down a certain bat that was here. But he's going to help you find out what's going on. You'll be meeting with an old friend of mine by the name of Jason Blood, he'll help you find the bat and help you find out who is responsible for this. Above all else, don't let anyone find out what is going on. Now on your way home, I need you to go tell Neji and Kiba to come to my office. I need them to keep on eye on Danzo and another on Hinata. Of the lot of us she's taking this really hard. I also want you and ever one of the Rookie Nine to be in my office in ten minutes. I think its time for you all to understand why Naruto was hated in the village but tell them all that this is a secret meeting and no information must get out, understood?"

"Hai Lady Tsunade. Would you like me to track down Jiraiya will I'm getting everyone else?" Shikamaru was about to exit the office when he decided to see if Jiraiya was needed for this meeting before he set out on his private mission.

"No that won't be needed. I have a funny feeling that Jiraiya may have gone to look for answers on his own. Don't worry, if I know him he'll turn up sooner or later. Dismissed." As Shikamaru left the office Tsunade then turned to look out of the window in her office and said a small prayer that by some small miracle, that idiot Naruto had some how survived and was hidden some where out there and would one day return to the village he loves so much.

"Pleas Kami, let him be alive out there, and let him be in a safe place. Prove this report and the Anbu wrong about him being dead and grant the wish of not just me but of all that boys friends and let him come home." Tears suddenly started to fall down Tsunade's cheek as she said her prayer. Unknown to her and the rest of the village their prayers have been answered and would be blessed in the next three years.

*_To be continued*_

_*AN. Okay here's another version I came up with on how Naruto meets JLU. I promise to finish my first version of Naruto meets JLU and all my other fanfictions. I will be uploading new chapters of my other stories later on this week so stay tuned. Until next time....Ja ne!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter two (Naruto meets JLU version 2)

*Recap: Last time Naruto was struck with memory loss and is now in the hands of the Justice League. Shikamaru is being sent on a mission to track down "The Dark Knight" and find out what Luther and his cronies were really up to. While Shikamaru leaves for his mission, the remaining members of Rookie Nin are told the truth about Naruto's past and why he was hated in the village. Everyone is surprised by what they are told. But now they understand why Naruto was the way he was. Everyone makes a pact to honor Naruto's memory and protect the village he loved so much. Even more surprising is Hinata moving out of her home and living with Kurenai. Neji too moves out and much to his dismay (and everyone else's joy) he moves in with Lee and keeps him out of trouble and from causing everyone to lose their minds. Three years have past and now everyone is a chunin, well except Naruto that is. Naruto who's alias is Shadow Ninja, works for Bruce Wayne at Wayne Industries as his apprentice. And surprisingly Naruto makes a good busisness man and a deadly fighter. Upon turning 15, Naruto was allowed to join the other great super heros in the watch tower and help to not only defend the Earth but the whole universe. Over the years Naruto still dreams about the girl and the fox but now the girl is slightly more mature and causing Naruto to lose a lot of sleep (if you know what I mean). Now Naruto is in need of a little help, which he will get from his assistant, Shikamaru Nara. Now Shikamaru has been on this mission for the past three years and has kept a close eye on Naruto. The only one who knows that Naruto is alive besides him is Gaara. And Gaara has sworn that he wouldn't tell anyone. Now lets join our hero as he heads in for another wonderful day at Wayne Industries.*

*In the car*

"Alfred I just don't understand what it means." Naruto was trying to fix his tie while Alfred drove him to the office. Two years ago Batman made the suggestion that instead of keeping Naruto in the Watch Tower (and bugging the hell out of Flash) he thought it would be a good idea to let Naruto stay with him. Everyone thought it was a good idea. Also Batman thought it would be a good idea to teach Naruto about the busisness world, so he took him under his wing (no pun intended) and taught Naruto all he could about the busisness world and how to be a good busisness man. Unfortunately Bruce also taught Naruto about dating and being an all around playboy. But seeing how Naruto was friends with Super Girl, Vixen, Zatanna and majority of the other league women, he decided that he valued his life and stick to running the busisness.

"Now master Naruto don't worry about this dream. Perhaps your dream is telling you that you will meet this dream girl of yours in the near future." Alfred tried to ease Naruto's mind about his weird dream. One minute later they arrived at Wayne Industries. As Alfred and Naruto got out of the car, Alfred took pity on the poor boy and decided to help him fix his tie.

"Thanks Alfred, I don't know why Bruce makes me wear these things. They're uncomfortable and hard to get on too. So what's the point of wearing them any way?" As Alfred finished fixing Naruto's tie, Shikamaru came to stand directly behind Naruto and needless to say when Naruto turned around, he got a little surprise.

"AHHHHH!!!! Jeez Shikamaru do you have to do that? You know I can't stand it when you sneak up on me like that. Can't you wear a bell or something to let me know where you are." Shikamaru just laughed at his friend. Even with his memory lost, Naruto still acted the same way to him. He was still just as loud as he was when they were genin.

"Sorry for the scare but I had to find you before the big boss found you and dragged you into that board meeting with him. Besides Mr. Wayne wanted me to ask you if you found a secretary for yourself yet. Cause just having me isn't enough any more. I know you get your paperwork done, but Mr. Wayne wants you to have more help around here and he's about ready to hire someone who is a lot more strict than he is for you. So out of the kindness in my heart and so that I could keep my sanity, I made the suggestion of him hiring a friend of mine. She's been feeling a bit down lately and both her cousin and I think that a change in scenery is what she needs. Her and father aren't on good speaking terms at the moment and her cousin really wants her to get away from home so she can get somewhat better. The other reason is to get her away from her father. Since she moved out and moved in with my sensei's girlfriend he's been nothing but a royal bastard towards her and that's not helping her self-esteem much. So I asked if it was alright if she came to help you and be your new secretary for the time being. So what do you say Naruto?" Shikamaru knew that by bringing Hinata here might help jog some of his memories, the more pleasant ones. He also knew that Hinata's father was determined to make her life a living hell for moving out and going against his wishes. The top one was falling for Naruto. After the mission that caused Naruto to be lost to the Leaf Village, her father was constantly calling her weak and blaming her for what happened. Before her father could do something drastic, Gai and Kakashi stepped in and took Hinata to Tsunade. After Hinata was taken to the Hokage, TenTen rushed in the Hokage's office and looked like she was in a battle which she was. As it turns out Hiashi decided to take out his frustration on Neji and the end result of that was Neji ending up in the hospital. Neji would have been dead if TenTen didn't show up. TenTen knew that going up against Neji's uncle was a foolish move but Neji was on the brink of death and needed medical attention. Needless to say that Tsunade was not to thrilled about what had happened. Shikamaru then came out of his thoughts of the past and was now waiting for Naruto's reaction to his suggestion.

'Her father must really be a jerk to treat her like that. Maybe having her here won't be bad at all. And I do need a little more help around here.' "Alright Shikamaru I'll give this friend of yours a try. Just call her and tell her to meet Bruce and myself later this week and we'll work out everything" Naruto had his famous grin on his face and waited for Shikamaru to answer.

"Actually Naruto I'll just tell her when I had home after work. I'm going to be heading home for a few days to check up on my friends and family. My family the most, I got a letter from my dad two days ago that said that my mom hurt her leg when she was moving stuff around the house. And needless to say he needs my help keeping her from hurting herself further. So for the next three days you will be by your self here. That's okay with you isn't it?" To Shikamaru's surprise Naruto just smiled like the fool he remembered Naruto was. But got a bigger surprise when Mr. Wayne came to talk to the both of them.

"Now don't worry about Naruto getting behind on his work. He's going to be taking a break as well this weekend. So don't worry Shikamaru, you just go and take care of your family and friends and bring this Hinata person to see the both of us when you get back. Now I need to talk to Naruto in private for a few minutes, Naruto let's go to my office alright." With that said they both left in different directions while Alfred stayed with the car.

"So what's going on this time. I thought the League didn't need my help for a mission for sometime now?" Once in Bruce's office Naruto locked the door and switched from business apprentice to Shadow Ninja immediatly. Bruce also did a quick switch too, from his playboy business man facade to the dark knight mode instantly.

"True but the League needs you for a special mission. As it turns out Flash found someone that might know who you are, but the problem is finding this guy. So far he's alluded nearly everyone in the watch tower including the Lanterns. And nobody gets by those guys. So we need you to find this guy. Which is why I gave you those days off. Naruto I need you along with Hawk and Dove to track down this guy. And to bring him back to the watch tower in one piece, understand?" He gave Naruto a serious glance that said he means business.

"Don't worry about it. Hawk, Dove and I can find this guy. By the way have you seen the news lately. Three more people have been attacked by this weird snake guy that somewhere here in Gotham. But the weird thin is he doesn't take anything or hurt them. Do you think that this maniac is looking for something here, or do we need to send this guy to Arkhem Asylum for some treatment once we find him?" Naruto looked at his mentor for a few minutes until Bruce finally answered.

"It's hard to say, I'll check to see if I can get any leads on this guy. Until then you head to the watch tower and fast. And Naruto before I forget, please try to avoid Flash. He's still kinda mad about the whole tapioca pudding incident." Bruce gave Naruto a knowing look that said do it or you work over time.

"Yeah, yeah I know. And for the record he's the one who started the whole thing in the first place. He should be glad I didn't pull that prank in the watch tower. And if it wasn't for the promise I made to Diana I would be pulling pranks on everybody in the watch tower and not just him. But I'm going any way Bruce, jeez got out of bed for nothing, ....." Naruto continued to mumble and mutter all the way down to the car where Alfred was waiting to take him back to the mansion. Meanwhile Shikamaru was getting an earful from his other boss from the Leaf Village who was not to happy about not being told that Naruto has been alive for the past three years.

*In the Leaf Village*

"NARA YOU HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR BUSTER!!!! HOW DARE YOU KEEP INFORMATION LIKE THIS A SECRET FROM ME AND EVERYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER!!!! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO DEMOTE YOU BACK TO GENIN FOR THIS!!!! HOW COULD YOU-," Lady Tsunade was cut off by Shikamaru who was trying to stop the ringing in his ears from the ranting of his Hokage.

"Lady Hokage, there is a very good reason why I didn't tell you this information. Naruto has no idea who he really is or what he was. He's been staying with Mr. Wayne for the past three years now. When you sent me on that mission to find Batman three years ago, Batman told me that when he and the other members of the Justice League found him he had no memory of what happened to him or who he really was. The only reason why he remembers his name is because of a telepathic friend of his that tried to read his mind. But a problem arose, it would appear that the fox in Naruto found out what Batman's friend was trying to do and needless to say they haven't figured out anything else about Naruto since. While I've been working here I've notice that Naruto has been having glimpses of his past given to him in his dreams. One of which involves a certain lavender eyed girl that is nuts about him. Look ma'am I'll tell you more about what I want to do when I head home but for now don't let anyone know about this. I also figured out who was the one that wanted Naruto dead in the village. Apparently Danzo paid Mr. Luther a lot of money to have him and his lackeys get rid of Naruto. Its not just that either. Apparently he's been gathering information on every single member of Rookie Nine and their families. He has an extensive file on Ino and another person named Sai. But what freaks me out is a file that I found that has plans for over-throwing you and taking over as Hokage. Look I'll explain this to you further when I get there, just don't let any one know about this. Please ma'am I'll tell you anything else that I found, but I have to go." Tsuande just sighed and knew that she wouldn't get much more out of the Nara kid.

"Alright but when you get here, you had better tell me everything you know. And Shikamaru please be careful." Tsunade hung up the phone and called in Iruka who was outside waiting for a special mission.

"Iruka I have a special mission for you and three others, I'll fill you in on the details of this mission but first, SHIZUNE!!!!" One second later Shizune came rushing into her mistresses office.

"Yes ma'am?" Shizune stood infront of Tsunade and waited for her orders.

"Shizune I need you to bring me Neji, Sakura and Sasuke to me and tell them I have a special mission for them. And tell the Uchiha that I don't care if he's in the middle of something 'and that something better not be my apprentice if he knows what's good for him' I want all of them in my office in the next fifteen minutes. Understood?" Shizune nodded and left to go retrieve the three chunins. Unfortunately for Shizune getting Sasuke and Sakura was going to be a little bit difficult. Since Naruto been gone, Sasuke took it upon himself to take care of Sakura in his absence. And take care of her he does, every night for the past three months. Three months ago Sasuke and Sakura confessed how much each other loved each other and needless to say it lead to a wonderful, magical, loud and wild night. By the time Sasuke and Sakura were done fucking each others brains out it was already dawn. And needless to say that those two aren't very far from each other. Sasuke promises Sakura that he do anything to make her happy, and visa versa with Sakura. But enough about how those two fell into bed, let's join the happy couple in the midst of their passion.

*lemon starts here*

"Damn Sakura your so tight." Sasuke was thrusting in and out of Sakura sex for their third round of making love that day.

"Oh...Kami Sasuke...please go..g..go faster." Sakura felt a tight coil in her lower region that was close to breaking and it felt like she would die if that coil was sprung any minute. As Sasuke increased his speed the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard throughout the Uchiha Compound (AN. To clear up any confusion Sakura moved in with Sasuke two years ago and was sleeping in a separate room until three months ago. Now they sleep in the same room and the same bed. Of course they do more love making than sleeping any way. Now back to the story) Sasuke had lifted Sakura into his lap and continued to pound into her tight sex until she was close to the point that she would die if the man in her right now didn't bring her over the edge and soon.

"Shit, your close and so am I. Want to see stars with me babe?" Sasuke looked at the sweat soaked girl in his arms.

"Yes please just make me cum Sasuke, please!!" Needless to say that Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. No sooner had those words left her mouth, Sakura was put back on the bed on her hands and knees with Sasuke pounding her from behind hard and fast.

"Yes, oh...yeah...oh please make me cum Sasuke" Sakura was moaning like crazy as he continued to thrust in and out of Sakura. Then Sasuke felt a familiar tension in his lower region and started thrust harder and faster.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh SASUKE!!!!!!" Sakura came long and hard as did Sasuke and true to his word they both saw stars as they both came together.

*Lemon ends here*

Both were spent beyond the point of moving. Both Sasuke and Sakura would have enjoyed the silence a little longer if a certain Hyuga wasn't right out their window.

"Nice little show Uchiha, but next time you want to fuck Sakura please do it when we don't have a mission." Neji held a smug look on his face as both lovers scrambled to cover themselves.

"Neji, what have I told you about showing up outside this window?" Sasuke had his sharingan flashing wildly at the Hyuga boy.

"Look it was either I come and get you two or Shizune comes and spills the beans to Tsunade about what you two have been doing in your free time and make it so that you won't be able to rebuild the Uchiha Clan ever." Sasuke and Sakura both paled at the thought. True Sakura had already told her mentor about sleeping with the Uchiha boy once and to say that she was livid was an understatement. It took quick thinking and a hell of a big promise to Tsunade that they would practice safe sex after that and true to her word Sakura has had on a contraception jutsu that is good until the wearer of said jutsu removes it themselves. Unfortunately for Sasuke the jutsu was put on by the Lady Hokage herself. After that Sasuke began to think that Tsunade was punishing him for sleeping with her student. But enough about Sasuke's pain and on with the story.

"I hate to admit is but he does have a point. I swear that woman hates me for what happened three months ago. Jeez out of every shinobi in this village that have girlfriends and sex lives why does she have to mess with ours?" Sakura just smiled and kissed her lover to stop his ranting on her mentor.

"My love she just wants us to be careful. She knows how much you want to have a family, but she just wants us to wait. Besides we have all the time in the world to have kids. Now lets get dressed and meet with Tsunade, before she send the Anbu to look for us." Sakura then proceed to look for her discarded clothes which were scattered all over the room.

"While you two get dressed I'm going to go see how Hinata is doing. I'll meet you two at the Hokage's office." Then Neji leapt from the tree branch he was standing on and headed in the direction of Kurenai's place. Upon arriving, he noticed a strong smell of roast beef and he knew that Hinata was cooking something. When Hinata moved out, Kurenai taught her the fine art of cooking and as it turns out, Hinata has a real talent for cooking good food. She even surprised Kiba and Shino about her cooking skills when they were on a mission. Kiba knew that Hinata knew a little about cooking but he didn't know she was that good. Neji then came out of his trance and decided to let himself be known.

"Knock-knock Hinata." Hinata turned around and put a smile on her face. Which put a smile on Neji's face too, but only a little one. Neji knew that he nor his other friends would ever get her bright smile back that she had when she was younger. Neji knew that when Naruto died, that her smile went with him.

"Neji what brings you here? You usually only visit when you need something for TenTen, or when your bored. Not that I'm not happy to see you though." Hinata then motioned for Neji to sit with her, but Neji just shook his head.

"Sorry Hinata, but I just came over here to check on you real quick. Lady Tsunade has a mission for me and two others and I just wanted to see how you were doing before I left. I see you're cooking again. Let me guess Kiba invited himself over again for dinner and he invited Chouji too?" Neji held a smug smirk cause he knew that he was right.

"Well yes, Ino is coming as well with that new boy she meet in town. Sai I think his name is. He's the one that Shino rescued from Danzo and his Anbu Root. Since Sai just got out of the hospital and we all knew that Ino can't cook anything without causing a small fire. So Ino begged me to cook a healthy and big meal for him. I think Ino has taken a liking to this Sai and visa versa. Also Chouji's parents are going to another village to visit some relatives that are in a bit of a pickle, so to speak. And since Shikamaru isn't back yet from his mission and Shikamaru's mother frightens everyone she meets, Kurenai thought that having him stay here until his parents get back. Chouji's parents left more than enough money to cover Chouji's ever growing hunger. Could you hand me the carrots on the table please Neji." Neji then handed Hinata three of the largest carrots he had ever seen and watched as Hinata began to chop the carrots for what looked like a very large salad.

"Well Hinata I better get going. Tell Ino and the others I said hello and tell the mongrel of friend of yours Kiba that if I find his dog chasing Blade and Scarlet again and using my vegetable garden as his personal bathroom again I'll fix him and his mutt personally. (AN. To clear up any confusions, Blade and Scarlet are foxes. The remaining members of Rookie Nine found a mother fox on the verge of death trying to hide her cubs, all twelve of them. Sadly the mother fox didn't make it but the cubs did. Everyone thought it would be a great reminder of their late friend if they adopted one fox cub. Blade belongs to TenTen, Scarlet belongs to Neji, Cain belongs to Sasuke and Blossom belongs to Sakura. Moonlight a pure white fox belongs to Hinata. Horde belongs to Shino and Abyss belongs to Chouji (the reason for that is because the fox eats just about anything). Buck belongs with Kiba and surprisingly is the only fox that works with Rookie Nine that Akamaru won't chase. Hercules belongs with Lee and those two were made for each other, literally. This fox is just as fast, just as strong and just as ridiculous and hard headed as his master and his teacher. Morning Glory belongs to Ino and in a way she is just as dangerous as Ino is. Scribe is a fox that has special qualities that Sai found interesting. While at the hopsital, Scribe revealed a very special talent that no one knew about. Scribe could read and write with his tail. Sai instantly knew that this fox was going to be friends with him for a long time. Now Morpheus and Orion are the last two foxes and both of them are staying with Tsunade and Iruka. Morpheus belongs with Shikamaru but since he lives in the city keeping an eye on Naruto he's currently staying in the Leaf Village. Now Orion is staying with Iruka, since everyone has a fox to look after, he volunteered to look after the little fox. As luck would have it Orion acts similar to Naruto in personality. Hoped that cleared up any confusion. Also Neji moved out after he was attacked and was staying with Lee for a while. But after nearly losing his mind to his idiot friend, he decided that living with TenTen was much safer on his sanity. Now back to the story) Well I better get going. Please take care of yourself Hinata. And try to smile once in a while for my sake. Ja ne!!!" Then Neji then proceeded to head towards the Hokage's office by jumping from roof top to roof top. Ten minutes later a little white fox came in the kitchen and began licking her mistress's leg.

"Oh there you are Moonlight. I was wondering where you were. Ready to eat or are you just here to keep me company until Kurenai-sensei returns?" The little fox just stared at Hinata with love and comfort in her eyes.

*Knock-Knock* "HEY HINATA WE'RE HERE!!!! PUT ON THE SKILLET, PUT ON THE BREAD, YOUR FAVORITE BOYS ARE HERE TO BE FED!! THAT AIN'T ALL I'M TELLING YOU THEY HAVE A VERY BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU!!!" Hinata just shook her head at her friend Kiba. After they lost Naruto, Kiba and Shino started watching over her like big brothers would their little sisters. And brother did they ever act like brothers. If Kiba wasn't sending Buck and Akamaru to watch her Shino was sending his bugs to keep an eye on her.

"SO COME ONE LITTLE SISTER OPEN THE DOOR NOW DOOR NOW!!! COME ON LITTLE SISTER OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!! OUCH WHAT THE HELL INO!!!!" Kiba was then knocked up side his head by Ino who was getting tired of Kiba and his out of tune singing.

"Hinata please open the door before Kiba sings another verse and I have to rip out his vocal cords." Ino shouted from the other end of the door. Hinata just shook her head and went to open the door only to get a wet kiss from Akamaru and Buck. Horde, Abyss, Morning Glory and Scribe walked in followed by their masters.

"Hello everyone its good to see all of you. Kiba why don't you come with me and I'll get some ice for that lump on your head." Hinata then motioned for everyone to follow her inside. Only a few feet behind them was her teacher and Asuma.

"Well Hinata I see you have everything under control here. Dinner smells wonderful by and why does Kiba have a lump on his head?" Kurenai looked at Kiba with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well if you were here for Kiba's song a few minutes ago you would know. Come on dinner is about to be served." Hinata then gave her teacher a small smile.

*Time skip through dinner now they are having desert*

"Man Hinata if I had known that you could cook this well when we were genin I would have asked to have you on my team for missions." Chouji said while he took another bite out of his strawberry short cake made with home-made whipped cream, big fresh strawberries, a wonderful short cake that was light and fluffy and a home-made strawberry glaze that was delicious.

"Thank you Chouji, I had a funny feeling you would like it. What about you Sai, did you like it?" Sai looked in Hinata's direction and smiled.

"Yes everything was wonderful. Thank you all for your kindness. I've never felt so welcomed or had feelings of comfort before. I thank you all." Sai smiled at everyone and took Ino's hand in his and looked into Ino's eyes.

"I have also never felt such love from one person as I do from you Ino" Ino then began to blush like crazy.

"Ummm...maybe we should go Sai and talk about this back at my house night guys!" Ino then proceeded to drag Sai out of the apartment and back to her place (AN. Basically they are going to make out like crazy).

"Come on Kiba lets help Hinata with the dishes but first don't you think its time to give her the surprise we were talking about?" Shino turned to Kiba hoping he would take the hint.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Hinata remember last week when your dad said that you wouldn't be free from him as long as you carried his name. Well after that Shino and I went to the Hokage in hopes of finding a way to make sure that you are safe and away from your father so he would never hurt you again." then Kiba pulled out an envelope and handed it to Hinata who opened it gently. She pulled out a bunch of papers and began to read only to gasp.

"Kiba is this what I think it is." In Hinata's hands were papers for divorcing her father and a restraining order that stated that her father or any member from the Hyuga council was not allowed to go near her or Neji as long as they lived in the village. Hinata was in tears.

"You guys did this for me, but...but why?" Hinata did her best to compose herself.

"Hinata if anyone here deserves to be happy and live a normal life its you. Neji agreed that enough was enough and went with us to get the paper work done. That and to save the Hokage from doing the paper work herself. Kurenai even agreed to let you live here until you find a place of your own. But we can worry about that later. For now Hinata you are no longer under your fathers control your finally free." Kiba then went up and hugged Hinata while she cried her heart out.

"Hey am I interrupting something?" Everyone turned to the door and were surprised to see Shikamaru standing in the doorway. Next to him was Morpheus, Orion and Anko.

"Shikamaru when did you get back? We've all missed you, so how is Gotham City?" Hinata then went to give Shikamaru a hug and let him and Anko in.

"I just got back earlier today. I had to go see the Hokage first and boy was she happy to see me." the only reason Tsunade was happy to see Shikamaru was to knock him upside his head. And to get any information about how Naruto was doing and if he was safe etc, etc.

"I just wanted to check on my mom first. Cause before I left the Hokage's office I asked for some help on this mission that I'm on and Hinata I need you to help me." Hinata just stared at Shikamaru for a moment.

"What do you mean you need my help on this mission?" Shikamaru just smirked at Hinata knowing she was going to be in for the biggest surprise of her life.

"What I mean Hinata is you are going to be going back to Gotham city with me to help me finish this mission and Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Anko are coming too." Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But what about the foxes we just can't leave them here." Shikamaru just shook his head and began to tell them of his plan.

"Bring them along, I was planning on moving into a bigger place in Gotham. And besides I have a funny feeling that I'm going to get a pay raise from the guy I'm working with once I get back." Everyone looked at Shikamaru strangely.

"Okay what do you mean?" Shikamaru then begins to tell the others his plan but being careful not to give away the surprise.

"So you see that's the problem, his apprentice needs a lot of help and I told him a lot about you and he agreed to let you be his secretary. While Hinata does that, I'm going to need your help guys. So what do you say?" Shikamaru was surprised when they agreed so quickly. He told them to be packed and ready to head for the airport in the morning.

*The next day after leaving the airport*

"Wow Gotham city is a lot smaller from the plane. Shikamaru are you sure this is a good idea?" Hinata was a little nervous. Being in the city was a lot different than being in the country.

"Don't worry Hinata everything will be fine, no where is....Ah there he is." Shikamaru then lead his friends to his employer.

"Everyone allow me to introduce my employer Mr. Bruce Wayne. Mr. Wayne my friends, Kiba, Shino, my best friend Chouji, Anko and your apprentices's new secretary Hinata." Everyone was surprised to see Mr. Wayne. They all thought that his employer was an old grouch with nothing to do but boss people around, boy were they wrong.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Come lets head towards the office and I'll introduce you to the one you will be working with Miss Hyuga." Everyone got into the limo and were on their way to Wayne Industries. Upon arriving Shikamaru noticed that Alfred was here and helping the one person he hoped he would run into today.

"Ah just the person I was hoping to run into today." For the second time Naruto had the shit scared out of him by his assistant.

"JEEZ SHIKAMARU WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON ME LIKE THAT" Upon hearing that loud voice Kiba and the others moved to the nearest window and got the shock of their lives. But that was nothing compared to what Hinata was feeling.

"Hinata this is the one you will be working for, this is-," Shikamaru was cut off by Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" and then everything began to spin for Hinata until everything went black.

_*Wow now things are getting interesting. Looks like Shikamaru is going to have a lot to explain to his friends while they are here in Gotham. And it looks like Hinata has been given a second chance for being with Naruto again. Hope you guys like my first attempt at the small lemon in the story. Please let me know what you all think. Also there will be a surprise in the next chapter for the Justice League, in the form of a certain green spandex wearing student and teacher. Until next time...Ja ne!!!!*_


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter three (Naruto meets JLU version 2)

*AN. Let's recap shall we, last time each member remaining member of were being sent on different missions. Neji, Sasuke and Sakura were sent on a mission with Iruka while Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Anko and Hinata went on a special mission with Shikamaru in Gotham City. Upon arriving in Gotham city were our group meets with Mr. Bruce Wayne and a certain someone they haven't seen in three years. The shock is too much for them including Hinata who passes out from the shock of seeing her long-time crush alive and well passed out at the site of him being so close to him again like she used to back when they were genin. Now on with the story...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Demon talking**

_**Jon telepathically speaking**_

*Outside Wayne Industries*

"OH MAN!!! SHIKAMARU HELP ME!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER? IS SHE SICK DOES SHE NEED A DOCTOR?" To say that Naruto was panicking was an understatement. Just as Hinata was about hit the ground Naruto caught Hinata and held her close to him. Now he was worried that she was fatally ill or something. At that very moment Diana shows up and sees Naruto holding a girl in his arms, out cold and decides to see what's wrong.

"Bruce Naruto what's wrong and why are you holding that girl Naruto and better question why is she knocked out?" Naruto knew that ticking off Diana was a bad idea. And he had every right to be afraid. The last time Diana was this mad was when she found out that Bruce was teaching him about how to be a playboy and needless to say that Naruto had never seen Batman run so fast away from a woman. Before things got out of hand (and Diana skinned him alive) Bruce decided to be the voice of reason and calm Diana down.

"Diana look, this is Naruto's new secretary and she just fainted. My guess is from the long flight to Gotham City. Perhaps we should take her and her friends to their hotel and finish talking this out?" Shikamaru decided that now would be a good time to make him and his friends scarce so that he could explain the situation to them, before he lost his head.

"Actually Mr. Wayne, my friends are staying with me for the time being, so if its alright can you just drop us off at my place. That and I don't think Hinata's is in any condition to start working today. When she wakes up I'll call you and perhaps we could schedule a dinner date, sound like a good idea?" Bruce just smirked and knew that the young ninja that has been working for him, knew something about this girl that Naruto had yet to let go of. Bruce also knew that Shikamaru would never bring anyone he didn't trust with Naruto and knew that this girl must have been very special in Naruto's life before he lost his memory.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Naruto you go with Shikamaru to his place and help him get Hinata comfortable after that you come straight back here. There are still some things we need to talk about. And I think Diana wants to talk to you as well." Naruto nodded to his boss and went into the limo with Shikamaru and his friends. All the while never letting go of Hinata for a second. As Naruto was leaving, Bruce and Diana went to his office to talk about League business.

"So did you find anything about this weird snake guy?" Diana turned to Bruce as he went to his desk and began to look over the report that Naruto had given him about the mission he went on with Hawk and Dove three days ago.

"Nothing in the police database about this guy, and there have been no break out in Arkhem recently. I'm just as puzzled as you are about this. Any luck finding that guy Naruto, Hawk and Dove told you about?" Bruce looked up from the papers and stared at Diana.

"You mean besides the fact that he is the biggest lech Vixen and I have ever seen. We almost caught him until we ran into a pair of idiots that almost got the better of us. Vixen and I were able to stop them but not without a fight. Those two are at the watch tower right now for questioning, but there's a bit of a problem." Diana looked at Bruce with dread knowing that once this is over she has to go back and deal with those two idiots again. Bruce just gave her a questioning look.

"What's the problem then? Are they that much trouble or are they playing stupid to the point that some one wants to kill them?" Bruce failed to notice the vein pulsing on Diana's head from the thought of these two.

"Well actually, THOSE TWO ARE DRIVING US INSANE!!!!! THEY NEVER SHUT UP AND IF I HEAR THEM TALK ABOUT THE JOYS OF YOUTH CRAP ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO LOSE MY MIND AND KILL THEM MYSELF IF FLASH AND THE OTHERS DON'T FIRST!!!" to say that Diana was frustrated by those two (AN. Take a wild guess who they have up in the watch tower driving them insane). It was times like this that Bruce was glad that the walls in his office were sound proof.

"Okay what do you need me to do and could you please calm down Diana, before you break something like you did the last time. I don't think my secretary can take having another chair thrown out of my office because of your temper." Bruce was practically praying to the Lord Almighty that Diana didn't kill him because of these idiots. Bruce had dealt with his fair share of morons, on the top of that list was the Joker. And he knew how frustrating it could be to be around someone who is a complete idiot.

"Here's the deal Bruce either you and Naruto cancel the rest of your appointments for the day and come to the watch tower to either knock some sense into these guys or they won't be alive in the next three hours. As for your dinner plans with Naruto's new secretary you can keep that appointment, but above all get to the watch tower before we all do something we all will regret in the morning, well most of us anyway." Bruce knew he was defeated and decided to call Naruto on his cell phone. As for our orange ninja he and the others had just arrived at Shikamaru's apartment and was putting Hinata in the guest room.

"So Shikamaru Hinata is going to be my secretary right? Why didn't you tell me she was a total babe! I mean I can tell she smart, smarter than she let's herself believe, but she absolutely gorgeous!!" After Naruto put Hinata on the bed he got a real good look at her. To Naruto she was breath-taking, long dark hair that shone like the night sky. A body that would put super models to shame and for some odd reason she felt so right in his arms like they were made for each other. To him she was just perfect. Shikamaru held a smirk and knew that his plan would work. He knew that Hinata held a special place in his idiot friends heart since they were kids but was afraid to let those feelings be known for fear of the villagers and her father. He knew that Naruto was used to being ridiculed and hated by the villagers but the thought of having someone else getting hurt because of him was another story.

"Well my friend you'll get to introduce yourself properly to her this evening at dinner until-," Shikamaru was cut off by Naruto's cellphone.

"Yeah Bruce? Yah but...it can't wait until....that bad huh. Can't Diana just.....okay I'll be back at the office in ten minutes. I'll let Shikamaru know that he has the rest of the day of and he also gets a big fat bonus for finding me a secretary, but can I talk to you about how much work Hinata will be getting when we get back, okay thanks....bye. *click* Hey Shikamaru I gotta head back to the office a bit of an emergency has come up and Bruce wants me there to help work out the problem. He said it would be good practice for me when I run a business of my own one day. But could you let Ms. Hyuga know that I will be seeing her and you tonight at dinner and that I will look forward to seeing her for me. See-ya. It was nice meeting all of you by the way Shikamaru has said nothing but good things about all of you, bye." And with that Naruto was out the door and Shikamaru was left at the hands of some of the deadliest shinobi known to man. Shikamaru was not afraid of what his friends would do, it was Anko he was afraid of. For out of all of the female shinobi that could make any man's blood run cold Anko came in third next to Sakura and they both were topped by the Lady Hokage herself. Shikamaru knew that he was in for a long afternoon of explaining everything. And with any luck he might make it to dinner without severe injuries. Shino was the first to speak for he knew that if Anko, Chouji, or Kiba were to talk to Shikamaru, the fool would probably end up in the emergency room.

"Alright Shikamaru your going to tell us everything that has been going on and why you never told us that Naruto has been alive for the past three years. And you had better tell us everything or else my bugs will be feasting on your bones. But before you explain yourself, I'll go get Hinata cause she needs to here this too. Be right back." Shino then went into the guest room and found Hinata waking up and confused as well. Once everyone was in the den Shikamaru began to tell everyone what had happened. Meanwhile at the watch tower our two favorite youth loving idiots are close to meeting their maker by the hands of Super Girl who wishes she didn't have super hearing right now.

*Watch Tower five minutes later*

"Steel I'm telling you if someone doesn't shut those two up, I'll shut them up permanently myself!!!!" Kara was to the breaking point of her sanity as well as everyone else. As it turns out the two idiots that Vixen and Diana brought back to the watch tower were none other than Gai and Rock Lee. And to say that those two were driving everyone nuts was an understatement. If Gai wasn't yelling about the "fire of youth", trying to challenge everyone or trying to sneak off to the training room, Lee was giving everyone stomach pains from his cooking which was all spicy curry (An. If any of you remember the episode that had that curry of life, picture the curry at the end of the episode that was bright red and bubbling). Because of Lee's cooking three members of the League had to have their stomachs pumped and put in intensive care for a couple of days. Needless to say that Gai and Lee were wearing out their welcome and fast. But before Lee and Gai got the day lights beat out of them by Shayera who was running out of patience for those two and fast and Vigilante who was getting tired of having to watch those idiots and keep the other members from killing them, Superman decided to have Batman and Shadow Ninja talk to them for the sake of the League and for Gai and Lee's own safety. Heck Huntress had to be held back by Zatanna, Vixen, Dove, Creeper, Hawk, Black Canary and Green Arrow just to make sure that those idiots would be alive by the time Batman and Shadow Ninja got here to interrogate them and to prevent them from having a close encounter with the endangered species list if Huntress got to them. Steel was about to say something to Kara to help ease her mind and to prevent her from murdering those two when the two people that they have been waiting for finally showed up.

"Oh Hosanna it's the lesser of two evils. You have no idea how glad we are to see you guys. The two guys that Diana and Vixen brought are down the hall next to the infirmary." Batman and Shadow looked at Kara with confusion. But before Shadow could ask her why they were near the infirmary Crimson Fox decided to answer for her since she just came from there. But Crimson Fox only went to the infirmary to get a bottle of asprine for her head..

"Well if you two didn't show up in time those two would be in the infirmary any way with broken bones, bruises and a fractured rid or two and being pumped with enough morphine to ease the pain and to shut them up for about three days." Kara nodded her head in agreement and Crimson Fox left to the cafeteria to get some lunch and water to take the asprine.

(AN. Okay from here on out I'll be calling Naruto by his League name, Shadow Ninja so there will be no confusion in this chapter. Now on with the story)

"Well Bats let's get down there before those two idiots actually get killed by someone and my money is on Shayera killing them first before Huntress." Batman just looked at Shadow for a minute.

"Shadow why do you say that?" Batman was curious to find out why the idiot had said that in the first place.

"Simple because Shayera just went past here with her mace and she didn't look to happy. That and her eye was doing that twitching thing that it does when ever she gets really mad at someone like Diana eyes do when she mad about something." Both Batman and Diana ran down the hall to stop Shayera from killing the idiots. Both of them arrived just in time to stop her from entering the room.

"Shayera let Shadow and I handle this. Why don't you take your frustrations out on the training drones." Shayera just sighed and caused Batman to look at her.

"Batman have you seen the long line to the training room? Those two have literally driven everyone on this thing to the brink of insanity. The only thing keeping us from killing them is training. So the only way I'm going to relax is if you get those two out of here and back home on the double." Shadow noticed the pulsing vein on Shayera's head and knew she meant business.

"Don't worry the minute we get what information we need out of them they are going back home. So you can go relax Shayera and try not to kill anyone on the way to your room please." Shadow gave her his famous fox grin which made Shayera smile herself. No matter how mad she was, seeing Shadow smile made her feel better for some reason.

(AN. After rejoining the League Shayera become protective of Naruto. Flash told her the story about how they found him and how he lost his memory. Since then she's watch over him like a big sister. Shayera knows that his memory will come back one day and when that day comes she along with Diana and the others will be there to help him. Cause what ever happens to Naruto good or bad they will be there for him. Now back to the story)

As Batman and Shadow walked into the room where our favorite morons were, Shadow had a feeling that something was about to happen that would shatter his world. Deep in Shadows mind of familiar fox was waking up and thought it was time to help the boy regain his memories and fast. For he knew that a great battle was in store for this boy and he needed his friends help. Kyubi knew that the Akastuki wouldn't rest until they found Naruto and Orochimaru was looking for the boy as well the fox knew he was up to something from the news reports Naruto had watched each day.

'**I think its time my container and I get reacquainted, but business before pleasure. Don't worry kit everything will be alright. I think I will let that green Martian look into the kids mind. I need to have a talk with him anyway.' **Kyubi went back to resting inside the boys mind, well he tried to because the moment Shadow stepped into the room Kyubi heard the one thing he hoped he wouldn't hear for a long time.

"OH JOYOUS DAYS TWO MORE PEOPLE TO TALK ABOUT THE FIRE OF YOUTH AND SPAR WITH!!!" Batman, Shadow Ninja and Kyubi all cringed at the loud sound. But the one who was in real pain was Kyubi for he knew if the kit stayed in the room long enough, Kyubi would strike out at those idiots just to shut them up and hurt not only the kit but everyone on this thing. So to prevent unnecessary bloodshed, our fox demon friend decided to cause a little pain by giving his container the worst headache known to man.

'**Forgive me kit but it's the only way'** Naruto heard a voice and looked around to see who was there. For some reason that voice was familiar to him. Like he knew it was close but couldn't see it.

"Say Bats did you say anything just now to me?" Batman shook his head no which caused Shadow to worry more. Batman began to notice the worried look on Shadows face. Even with a mask covering his face, Batman could tell something was troubling him. Then Shadow clutched his head as if he was in pain.

"Shadow what's wrong?" Shadow did his best to talk through the pain as the pain in his head increased.

"I..d-don't know. All...of a sudden my head is hurting. Before that...happened I..I..I heard a voice say 'forgive me' then the..AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Naruto clutched his head tighter as the pain increased ten-fold. Superman came rushing in as well as Flash and Lantern. All were wondering what was going on.

"What happen what's going on. Shadow say something, anything!" Flash was trying his best to stay calm to help Shadow. Shadow was like a kid brother to him and was afraid that he was going to lose him.

"_**Flash bring Naruto to me. Something is attacking him within his mind . Hurry we don't have much time"**_ Jon contacted Flash telepathically and knew that it was time to find out what was in the boys mind once and for all. Flash arrived two seconds later with the boy in his arms. Flash laid him down on the table and moved so Jon could find out what is going on in Naruto's mind.

"_**Who or what are you? Why are you hurting this boy, he has done nothing to deserve this treatment from you, so why?"**_ Jon was now able to go into Naruto's mind and find out what was going on. Jon was surprised when he entered the boys mind and found himself in what looked like a dungeon with faulty plumbing. Jon walked around until he came to the end where he noticed a giant cage with a paper seal on it. But that wasn't the biggest surprise Jon got. (An. No pun intended) As Jon moved closer to the cage he spotted for the first time in three years what was in the boys mind. For there before Jon was a gigantic nine tailed fox. Jon couldn't believe his eyes. Now he knew what was keeping him from reading Naruto's mind the first time three years ago. Now all of Naruto's dreams were beginning to make sense. All of the foxes he saw was him.

"_**Now I understand what was stopping me the first time I tried to read the boys mind. It was you. You were the one that stopped me from reading his mind three years ago and you were the one attacking his mind now weren't you?"**_ The fox just chuckled at the Martian. Jon then noticed something inside the cage that looked like a smaller version of Naruto as a child nestled on top of the fox's head fast asleep. Jon also noticed that the fox held a sad expression on its face. Like it was dreading what it was about to say next.

"**Yes it was me. I only did it because I thought you were going to hurt Naruto. And yes it was me that was hurting him a little while ago. But I only did it to get your attention and to get away from those two idiots that call themselves shinobi. You see there is something that is after Naruto. Something that I had hoped wouldn't show themselves for a long time. There is a group of rogue ninjas out there that call themselves the Akastuki and the plan on finding every demon container out there and steal the demons from withing them for their power but not without a great risk on the container. The problem with this is that once the demon is removed, the container dies. I had hoped that by the kit staying with you he would be safe. I was selfish to think that by laying dormant in the boys mind and not cause any problems for him he could live a somewhat normal life. The life that he never had in the Leaf village." ** Jon looked at the mighty fox with confusion on his face.

"_**What do you mean? The life that he never had. What happened to the boy that caused him to have you sealed in him any way? **_Something told Jon that the answer that he was going to get was not going to be good.

"**Well sixteen years ago I was living in the realm of summon spirits. My clan was the most feared of all summon beast. The only ones who could have stood a chance of fighting us was the toad clans leader Chief Toad, the head of the snake clan Madra, the raccoon dog of the dessert. Everything was peaceful for my clan until some fool named Orochimaru came and killed my mate and my son. I was so furious at this human I went searching for him. I followed his trail out of the realm of summons only to fall into another trap. As it turns out he put a powerful genjutsu on me that made my rage uncontrollable. And he let me run loose to destroy the village of the leaf. Being blinded by my anger and rage I had no idea what was going on until I ended up sealed behind this cage inside the kids body. Naruto didn't find out about me until he started training with that perverted toad sage Jiraiya, the guy your two female friends were looking for. Since then I've gotten to know more about this kid. He has a kind heart and big dreams for making his home a better place. Which kinda surprised me seeing how most of the villagers didn't like this kid to begin with." **Jon then noticed the fox's fur began to stand on end. Jon knew something awful had happened in Naruto's childhood and the fox was not at all happy about it.

"_**Tell me fox, what happened in the boys childhood that makes you so angry? And do you know about those two that are here?"**_ Jon knew he was overstepping in bounds with the fox but he needed to know what was going on before Naruto was hurt.

"**Before I tell you what happened in his youth, I need to tell you about those idiots you have up here. Their names are Gai and Rock Lee and they are just two of the many people Naruto holds dear in his life. Gai is one of the Jounins of the leaf and takes pride in his favorite students progress. Now the mini-me version of him with the unusual eye brows is called Rock Lee. Lee and Naruto were rivals for the heart of a certain pink haired girl named Sakura. Lee has proven time and time again to not only be a strong warrior and companion, but also to be the stupidest kid I have ever seen. But I take it you and your friends have already figured that part out. If you want to know more about those two try looking for a man named Kakashi and he will tell you anything you need to know about Gai and his student. Now as for what happened in his childhood, you must promise that you will not reveal this information to anyone, not even the Bat. For you see Naruto almost walked down the path of darkness. You see many of the villagers thought that because I was sealed in the boy, that he was me. So they either ignored him, called him a monster when they thought he wasn't paying attention to him, heck they even warned their kids to stay away from him. Naruto was all alone as a child. He had no parents cause his mother died giving birth to him and his father died sealing me into Naruto. Naruto in my opinion is nothing short of a saint, compared to those villagers that nearly killed him. You see on Oct. 10****th**** is not only the anniversary of my defeat but the day Naruto was brought into this world. And the villagers did everything they could to end Naruto's life on that day. They would literally beat this kid to the point that he comes close to death. It's a wonder the boy wasn't screwed up after the many beatings he received. But despite all that he still wanted to protect the people there and prove to these people that he could make something out of himself. Naruto has a big heart and loves all of his friends and will fight tooth and nail to protect them. Including the love of his life Hinata Hyuga. That Nara kid must of had the same idea that I was thinking. If any one can bring back the boys good memories its her. She is exactly what he needs right now. Remember Martian, you must not tell anyone about what you have just heard. You are free to look into the boys mind, but only with his permission. Now I think its time for the both of you to wake up. And get those two out of here will ya. If those two yahoos stay here any longer I might have to kill them myself if that winged lady doesn't kill them first."** Kyubi heard Jon laughed and knew that the fox was getting tired of listening to them as well.

"_**Alright, but you must promise that you will stop hurting Naruto. What you did almost killed him. But I will keep my promise, but you must reveal your self to the boy before its too late. Until next time, fox." **_Jon then came out of the coma like state and found that Naruto was still out cold.

"So did you find out what was going on in Shadow's head Jon?" Flash look at his Martian friend hoping that what ever was wrong in Shadow's head is gone for good.

"Don't worry Flash he'll be fine, I found the problem but it requires that those two visitors that Batman is talking to leave. When Shadow stepped into the room with those two in there it jogged some part of his memory and the strain was too much on him. He'll be fine though. Now as for those two go see if Batman is down talking to them so we can get them out of here." Flash knew that his Martian friend was to his breaking point with those two as well.

"Sure I'll let Bats know that when he's done with them to send them back. And you have just made a lot of people happy. But why don't we just send these two to Arkem and be done with it. I mean where ever these guys live they must drive their neighbors nuts too, so I say why not do them a big favor and lock these two up?" Flash was hoping that Jon would agree with him but Batman decided to intervene that very moment.

"Cause the last thing I want to deal with is those two in my home town so they are going back home NOW!!!!" While Batman was talking to Gai and Lee he noticed that Lee was carrying around an old picture that had him, Naruto and a few other boys dressed in summer yukatas. One of the boys he recognized as Shikamaru and knew that this boy was one of Naruto's friends from his past. But seeing as how Naruto at the moment was out of commission, he decided to tell him later, much later.

"Have the Lantern go with Flash to send these two back home and to make sure that they stay there this time. I don't want those two idiots up here ever again, also I need Huntress, Black Canary, and Green Arrow to go look for a man named Jiraiya. I did a little digging and found out that he has quiet a record when it comes to hitting bars and clubs that have beautiful women. He's also the author of the perverted books that seem to be a hit with a lot of single desperate lonely men out there. I ran a search on some of the usual places that he would be, and I found out something else but I need to talk to Superman about that. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find him and then call Shikamaru and let him know about the dinner date Shadow and I have with a miss Hyuga." Flash looked from Batman to Shadow with a look of confusion on his face.

"Okay, I know that it's none of my business but who is this Hyuga person?" Flash was about to get the surprise of his life from what Batman was about to tell him.

"From what the Nara kid told me, she was his girlfriend before he lost his memory and she's now his new secretary." Flash nodded his head and left to go find Lantern to take Gai and Lee home. Until five minutes later he comes back into the infirmary.

"SHE'S HIS WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Then Flash faints on the spot.

_*AN. Wow wasn't expecting that. Well that's it for chapter three. I'll have the next chapter up later on this week along with some of my other stories. And I apologize for taking so long to update my stories, Midterm week was murder on my Brain. So until next time...Ja ne!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

1Chapter four (Naruto meets JLU version 2)

_*Small recap: Last time the league was having a had time controlling their need to kill Gai and Rock Lee who Diana and Vixen brought back to the watch tower for questioning which they found out was a big mistake. Only a few days after they got there Gai and Lee had either driven everyone crazy with their talk of youth crap or Lee had put them in intensive care from his cooking. Before the league had to take both Gai and Lee away in body bags, Batman and Shadow Ninja show up much to the joy of every one. But before Batman and Shadow could talk to them, the Fox demon we all know and love decided that talking to the Martian would be better than listening to Gai and Lee shout their idiot heads off, the fox decided to make himself known. After explaining a few things to Jon, the fox then tells him not to reveal any of this to Batman or his container. After that Jon explained to Flash and the other what the fox had told him about those two and how to find Jiraiya. Before Flash could send them to Arkhem to do the Leaf village a huge favor Batman lets Flash know that he refuses to have those idiots in his city. But before Flash and Batman could argue more Batman tells them that he and Naruto have a dinner date with Naruto's new secretary who is Naruto's girlfriend from his past. Flash being a little slow when it comes to information like that doesn't realize what Batman just said until five minutes later Flash rushes back in and faints on the floor. Now lets join our heroes as they try to not only revive Flash but keep the other league members from bombarding Naruto with questions._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Demon talking**

_**Jon talking telepathically**_

'_Flashback memories'_

"Okay I'm probably going to regret asking this but why is Flash on the ground and why are you two laughing?" Shayera and Diana both came into the room to find out why Flash was yelling. But upon their arrival in the room they found the fastest man in the world on the ground out cold and the man of steel and Green Lantern laughing their buts off.

"Look we'll explain everything in a minute but first we need to get him up. Any one have any ideas on how to get Flash up and fast?" Diana had no idea how to wake up Flash but Shayera had an idea that she hoped would work.

"I have an idea but it might not work, AHEM!! CALLING ALL AVAILABLE MEN!!! WE ARE LOOKING FOR HONEST MEN TO JUDGE THE MISS AMERICA CONTEST!!!!" No sooner had Shayera said those words Flash was up in an instant. Also Hawk and Dove arrived too looking just as anxious as Flash was.

"JUDGE FOR THE NEXT MISS AMERICA I'M YOUR GUY!!! Hey!!!! Shayera that was not funny." Flash had a hurt look on his face when he found out that he wasn't near the Miss America pageant or the preliminaries rounds of the contests. Shayera just smiled at Flashes dismay along with Hawk and Doves'.

"Sorry it was the only way to wake you guys up. And I think I know of a way to catch that guy you and Vixen were chasing before Diana. Remember the information that you guys brought back that said that he is a pervert and loves to go to clubs and look at younger women? Well what better way to catch a pervert like that than to have a beauty contest. I mean come on what guy could resist seeing a bunch of beautiful women all gathered in one place in nothing but swim suits and bikinis? It's the perfect plan." Diana knew that this would backfire on them some how but had to agree that the only way to track and catch this Jiraiya person was a beauty contest.

"Alright but first things first, Naruto are you alright now?" Diana turned towards Naruto who had just woken up.

"Yeah I'm okay now short of a headache but that going away. By the way why is that headache on the floor and shouting?" Naruto pointed to Flash with a fox like grin on his face. But before Flash could say anything Vixen decided to come in with a sly devious and secretive smile on her face. Naruto knew that the only time Miri had that look on her face was when she was up to something and she was definitely up to no good (for him anyway).

"Uh hi Vixen why are you smiling like the Cheshire Cat and what do you have behind your back?" To Naruto's horror Vixen pulled out his cell-phone and Shikamaru was on the line. Naruto had a bad feeling about what was about to happen next.

"Naruto your assistant and I just had the most wonderful conversation. Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with a this charming young girl who your friend has taken the liberty of sending a picture of be the way. I have to say she is beautiful. The other girls agree too and we were wondering if you had a nice suit to wear to dinner tonight?" Naruto paled and had to shake his head thinking he didn't hear Vixen right.

"I'm sorry Vixen did you say other girls?" To Naruto's dread every women in the League was outside his room with sly smiles on their faces. Naruto knew that he would not get out of this mess without answering a few questions he didn't want to answer. Naruto didn't even want to think about what the guys were going to say about this.

"Yes oh and don't worry, they just want to meet this wonderful girl. A picture can only tell you so much Naruto, and we want to know everything about her. And judging from the blush on her face in this picture, the girls and I are going to have a lot of fun getting her to talk to us about all the things that you do to her to make her blush." Naruto just blushed like crazy and took his cellphone from Vixen and began to talk to Shikamaru who was on hold for a good ten minutes.

"Uh hey Shikamaru, what was it that you needed and thanks for the picture but did any one ever tell you that you have the worst timing ever. By the way, where did you guys want to go for dinner any way? What? You mean she wants to eat at that new Chinese restaurant that opened down town? Okay that'll be fine. Oh and before I forget, please don't sneak up on me like you do every morning. Okay bye. *CLICK* And no Vixen you and the other girls can't come with me on my dinner date with Hinata. The last thing I need is for you girls to show up and scare the girl away with your threats, so stay here please I want to make a good impression on her okay, so lets go Bats cause I don't think Shikamaru would like the idea of us standing his friend up on her first day in Gotham city." Before Vixen and the others could ask any questions of Naruto and his "date", he and Batman left for the transporters and went straight back to Gotham City.

Meanwhile back down on Earth, Shikamaru was just finishing up his explanation of why Hinata can't tell Naruto about his past so soon. All the while trying to bring down the swelling from the lumps he received from Kiba, Anko, and Chouji. Shikamaru was glad that it wasn't Sakura that hit him, cause knowing her strength she would have done a lot more damage.

"So that's the deal Hinata. He doesn't remember much about his past with us but I have a funny feeling that the fox demon in him will awaken in him soon a help him get his memories back. As far as I know he's been having dreams about his past life with us, more importantly Hinata he's been dreaming of the short but pleasant time he spent with you. I figured that having you around him would help bring back all the good memories we had with him before we have to reveal the unpleasant part about his past that we don't like to talk about. So do you understand Hinata why you are needed here. For this mission to be a success we need your help, so are you up to the task?" Shikamaru was overjoyed on the inside when Hinata nodded her head.

"I understand, but I can still call him "Naruto-kun" right?" Shikamaru and everyone else in the room just laughed. But before Hinata could get her answer the door bell rang. Feeling more nervous than ever Hinata went to the bathroom for a few minutes to stop her rapidly beating heart and to ease the blush on her face.

*DING-DONG*

"Oh, that must be them. Now remember guys I'll be back in twenty minutes and that will give Naruto and Hinata enough time to get to know each other again. Kiba I need you to keep a look out for Morpheus cause I'll send him to come and get you guys. Anko I need you to stay here and wait for Hinata to get back. If Naruto ask if I got back tell him that I came back here and the guys and I went to go to the store to get something okay then Hinata lets go!" Hinata came out of the bathroom after finally calming down and went to the door with Shikamaru just as nervous as Naruto was.

And speaking of Naruto, he was a nervous wreck the moment he and Bruce left the mansion. Unknown to either Bruce or Naruto, Zatanna, Fire, and Vixen had followed along to see if this girl was going to be the one to make "their" Naruto a very happy person. Zatanna knew how nervous Naruto was so she quietly poofed up a bouquet of lilies for the girl to appear in Naruto's hand just as the door opened.

"Oh h-hell-lo Naruto-san, Wayne-san its good to see you again. Are those for me?" Hinata was amazed to see her favorite flower in her crushes hand which seemed to sparkle in the light itself, as if they had appeared by magic (which they had).

"Uh yeah these are for you, I hope you like them they're pretty, but not as pretty as you are though. These flowers pale in comparison to your beauty Hinata." Naruto just smiled as he saw Hinata blush like crazy. As Hinata went to go find a vase for the flowers Bruce and Shikamaru noticed how Naruto had yet to look away from her. Bruce had a funny feeling that Naruto was falling hard for this girl. Shikamaru and the others were very happy for Hinata and Naruto. They all knew that these two were nuts about each other and barely had time to spend when they were back in the village. So this was going to be a night that Naruto and Hinata would never forget.

As Hinata came back, Anko decided that now would be a good time to get proof that Hinata went on a date with the boy of her dreams, she decided to take a picture.

"Uh hey before you guys go do you think I could get a picture of you two, I mean this might be the only time I get to see Hinata here in a dress like this. So do you mind?" Naruto and Bruce just shook their heads. While Naruto got close to Hinata, Bruce and Shikamaru decided to wait outside for them and let them have their moment. After about five pictures Naruto and Hinata left and went to join Bruce and Shikamaru. Unknown to them they were being watched by a few female friends of Naruto.

Upon arriving to the restaurant and before they could sit down Bruce notices the Bat signal in the sky and Shikamaru notices also and decides to see what is the matter with his boss.

"Mr. Wayne is everything alright sir? You seem a bit distracted there for a moment." Bruce just smiled at Shikamaru.

"Actually Shikamaru I just remembered something that I left at the office. Do you think that you Naruto and Hinata could start without me. I'm afraid this might take a while." The real reason Bruce wanted to go was because something was happening down town and he didn't want Naruto to get involved with this fight. Bruce saw that Naruto was falling hard for this girl and was happy with her around and Bruce didn't want to break them up so soon.

"That would no problem Mr. Wayne, you go ahead and take care of that and I'll see to it that these two get to know each other better 'even if I'm not here to see it. I have a funny feeling that these two are going to become more than just friends by the end of the night' You go on and take care sir and I promise these two will be just fine." Bruce smiled and headed back to the car where Alfred was waiting patiently for his boss.

"Back to the house sir?" Alfred said while driving knowing that his boss was going to have leave to fight what ever was causing an uproar downtown.

"Yes Alfred and hurry I have a funny feeling that what ever is going on down town is what's been causing all these break ins all over town. But Alfred I need you to come back here and make sure that Naruto and the others get back home safe and sound. I have a funny feeling that Naruto will be having his first dinner date with Ms. Hyuga alone tonight." Bruce just smirked knowing that he was right. He had learned a long time ago that Shikamaru had a habit of running off and gathering information and knew that Shikamaru would be leaving those two alone for the night. Bruce also had a funny feeling that Naruto would be coming to his office tomorrow to talk to him about Shikamaru's raise and possibly finding an apartment close to work.

"Of course Master Bruce I will see to it that both Naruto and Hinata get home safe and sound sir." Alfred then proceeded to head back to the house so his boss could make a quick costume change.

Meanwhile back at Shikamaru's place Kiba and the others were getting ready to leave the moment Morpheus showed up but got a big surprise when they saw Scarlet, Cain, and Blossom on the balcony outside along with their masters.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here, I thought you had a mission?" Kiba remembered Hinata saying that Neji, Sasuke and Sakura were on a mission with Iruka while they had dinner a few nights ago.

"Yeah we do and as it turns out our mission is to find out why Orochimaru is here in this city along with Kabuto. But here's a good question for you guys, what the hell are you guys doing here in Gotham City?" Sasuke asked them as he helped Sakura in the apartment followed by Neji all the while noticing the sweat that Kiba and Chouji had on their brows. Sasuke knew then that they were hiding something.

"Well uh you see, um Shino could you tell them what's going on cause if I tell them I'll just put my foot in my mouth like I always seem to do." Kiba gave a nervous laugh as he did his best not to panic for two reasons. Reason number one he knew that he would die not only by the hands of Sasuke for keeping the fact that Naruto was alive a secret but by Sakura as well. Kiba knew that Sakura was the second deadliest female ninja that the leaf village had and Sakura came in second to the Hokage herself, and the woman was the girls teacher for god sake. Kiba knew that Sakura had the power of several hundred ninja and when she got mad at some one it would usually end with that person ending up in the hospital with many bruises and broken bones. The second reason he wanted Shino to tell them was he honestly didn't know what to say to them. Heck he didn't even know what to tell Neji about Hinata going on a date with Naruto. Kiba gotten his share of beat downs before, but he wasn't stupid enough to tell his best friends cousin that she was out on a date with a guy. Kiba learned a long time ago to never get on Neji's bad side. That and he wanted to live to see Shikamaru get the crude beat out of him by Sakura for not letting them know about Naruto sooner.

"I believe it would be best if we waited for Shikamaru to send Morpheus but for now," While Shino began to tell the others what they were planning, Sakura couldn't help but notice Anko looking the picture she took several minutes ago of Naruto and Hinata. Sakura then went over to see what Anko was looking at and got the surprise of her life when she saw the one person who she didn't expect to see in a long time.

"Anko is that who I think it is?" Sakura began to shake which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke who was by her side in a second. And before he could ask what was wrong with her, Sasuke got a good look at the photo in Anko's hand and then put two and two together and found out what was wrong with Sakura.

"Nara has a lot of explaining to do, but first Shino I want you to tell me everything that rat Nara has told about what has been going on and I want the truth bug boy" to say that Sasuke was pissed was the understatement of the year. Sasuke literally had his Sharigan activated ready to kill and had to hold on to Sakura to keep him from killing anyone in the room. That and he was still worried about Sakura who hadn't stopped shaking after seeing the picture.

Neji was wondering what the Uchiha was talking about and why he was mad all of a sudden. It wasn't until he saw the picture that he understood why Sasuke was mad. Neji had to keep himself from killing Kiba and Shino for not telling him the truth about where Hinata was and the fact that she was on a date with Naruto. Neji had a lot of respect for Naruto but he still did not trust Naruto to be alone with his cousin for long.

"Kiba I'm only going to ask you this once, where is Hinata and Naruto at?" Neji began to crack his knuckles as proof that if Kiba didn't tell him the truth Kiba would have several broken bones before the night was done.

But before Kiba could say anything Morpheus showed up with a note in his mouth from Shikamaru telling them that he was on his way back to get them. And there was a slight change in plans.

"So he's on his way back here huh, I think we'll get our explanation soon from Shikamaru about what's been going on, wouldn't you agree Sasuke?" Neji knew that Sasuke wanted to kill some one and Shikamaru was a dead duck when he got back here. Unaware of what was going to happen.

Meanwhile back with Naruto and Hinata, no sooner had they gotten into the restaurant and sat down Shikamaru had to leave. Now Naruto was use to him disappearing every now and then but got worried when he left before ordering his food. As Naruto and Hinata sat together they began to talk about themselves and their past, not knowing that they were being watched by several members of the Justice League.

"So that the girl, she's just adorable. I can see why this Shikamaru kid brought her. I've never seen Naruto smile like that, let alone blush like he is now. What do you think about her John?" Mari then looked at her date who also wanted to meet this girl and make sure that she wasn't going to break his heart in the near future.

"Well I gotta admit she seems like a well mannered and sweet girl. I believe that she would be perfect for Naruto, but that doesn't mean that you can start picking out wedding patterns for them yet Mari." John knew what his date was thinking and knew that if Mari had her way those two would be down at the alter saying "I do" within a week.

"I still say she's out of his league, I mean the girl looks like she comes from royalty or something" John stifled a groan knowing that Flash, Hawk and Dove were here to 'keep and eye' on Naruto. Which meant they were here to spy on Naruto and check out his date

"Okay why are you three here, I thought we told you guys to stay at the watch tower?" Mari knew that if those three did anything stupid Naruto would find out about them watching them and be in serious trouble.

"And didn't Naruto tell you guys not to follow him as well, besides we were here first to begin with and the reason were here is to enjoy dinner on Wally since he owes us dinner for us making him dinner for the past three weeks, right Wally?" Dove just smiled at his friend knowing that Wally would regret promising to take them out to dinner to pay them back.

"And the other reason you guys are here is to just enjoy the food right, not to spy on Naruto?" Mari knew that something was wrong.

"Well the thing is that some one is in this area looking for Naruto, and to say that he wants Naruto dead is putting it lightly. Apparently this guy has enlisted the aid of some guy named Orochimaru who has more skeletons in his closet than most people. As it turns out this man is the one responsible for Naruto's amnesia. Jon found out that this man has hated Naruto for years and has wanted him dead since the day Naruto was born. As it turns out the man that nearly had Naruto killed three years ago goes by the name of Danzo, and he's here in Gotham City" While Dove began to tell the other what else he found out about what's been going on, let's join Naruto and Hinata as they enjoy their dinner.

"So Hinata tell me something how does a sweet girl like you meet up with a guy like Shikamaru anyway?" Naruto had been wondering how someone like her could be friends with guy like Shikamaru in the first place.

"Well I met Shikamaru while at the school we went to as kids. We had the same class as my cousin and a few of our other friends though we never really talked to each other until about four years ago. The only time I ever got to talk to him was when my cousin Neji brought him over to talk. Shikamaru is really a nice person once you get to know him. He's one of the smartest people I know (AN. Too bad he's wasn't smart enough to tell Neji Sakura and Sasuke the truth)." Naruto then notice that her eyes were holding back tears and Naruto decided to find out what was wrong.

"Hinata are you okay, you look like your about to cry is anything wrong?" Naruto noticed that a couple of tears had slipped down her cheek and gentle wiped them away with his thumb then held Hinata's chin in his hand and just looked into her eyes.

"Well Shikamaru has done so much for me, he was kind enough to take care of my cousin after my father attcked him and keep me safe when my father decided to make my life miserable after I moved out and started to live with my sensei. He's done so much to help me forget everything bad that has happened to me in my life that I never got the chance to thank him before he left the restaurant." Hinata then noticed how tense Naruto had gotten while she was talking and had looked away from her and wondered what was wrong.

"Naruto is everything alright, you look tense, what's wrong?" Naruto then looked at Hinata and knew that if he didn't get her out of here soon she would be in danger.

"I'm sorry to cut our date short but I have bad feeling that there is some one in this restaurant that shouldn't be. Come on, we'll just have dinner back home, cause right now I don't want you to get hurt, let's go." Naruto then gabbed Hinata's hand and lead her out of the restaurant, but not before apologizing to the owner of the restaurant and promising to eat here again soon. Upon getting outside Naruto noticed that Alfred was already waiting for them.

"Alfred I thought you were with Bruce?" Naruto also knew that Bruce would only send Alfred here to make sure that nothing happened to him while he wasn't there.

"Yes but Master Bruce knew that you two would probably leave early so he sent me here to take you both back to the mansion. I take it you two didn't get a chance to eat yet? Don't worry once we get home I'll make you two something special for dinner." Alfred then held the door open for them. As they got in the car Naruto noticed that there was someone on the rooftop of the restaurant looking at them. Sensing that this person was up to no good Naruto decided to keep his eyes and ears open for anything this guy might try.

Meanwhile back at Shikamaru's apartment, Shikamaru was getting a very warm welcome from Neji, Sasuke and Sakura. And when I mean warm welcome I mean he was getting chewed out by Neji Sasuke and Sakura for his lack of information. Now lets join our friends and see just how well Shikamaru is fairing against his very pissed off friends.

The minute that Shikamaru got into his apartment he noticed the tense atmosphere in his place. It wasn't until he saw Cain, Blossom, and Scarlet that he knew that he was screwed. But before he could make for the door and familiar Hyuga was right behind him as well as a certain Uchiha and they weren't happy at all.

"Look guys I know what your thinking and I can explain why I didn't tell you guys the truth and-," Shikamaru was cut off by a very pissed off Sakura who was on the verge of ripping out his spine that very moment.

"Shikamaru what you tell us next had better be the truth and you had better hope to every single deity out there that I don't kill you when we get back to the village. Does the Lady Hokage even know he's alive?" Shikamaru just sighed and groaned knowing that he was going to be in a lot of trouble when this is all over and it would take some time before Sakura ever forgave him for this.

"Yes the Lady Hokage knows about this in fact when I came home to visit two days ago I had to fill her in on what happened and what is going on in his life right now. You see guys, Naruto lost his memory of all of us three years ago. You guys remember that mission we went on three years ago when we had to track down Luther and his goons. Well that was a set up to get to Naruto. As it turns out during the fight Luther wanted us to get separated from Naruto so that they could get rid of him. Unfortunately for Luther that didn't happen and Naruto's endless dumb luck saved him yet again, but it came at a price which was his past memories of us. Naruto has been staying with Mr. Bruce Wayne for the past two years. The first year while he was still recovering he was staying in the watch tower with the Justice League and they've been watching him. When I showed up here in Gotham City looking for Batman, I explained to him the situation and he told me that Naruto was safe with him and his friends. I knew then that the only way to help Naruto was to stay by his side and hope that his memories would come back on their own. But another problem arose, one that has been a real problem recently. I just found out from Batman that Kabuto has been spotted here in Gotham City along with his master Orochimaru. And the problems don't stop there. Sasuke about a month ago your brother Itachi was spotted a few miles outside Metropolis along with a few of his sicko friends. They haven't done anything just yet but I have a bad feeling that they're after Naruto. I had hoped that by me being here would be enough to help jog his memory a bit but it wasn't enough so I enlisted the help of Hinata. I knew for a fact that if anyone could help jog his memory quick it would be her. Everybody knew that those two were nuts about each other back in the village. So I figured that the fastest way to get his memories back is with Hinata here. And my plan is working, Naruto's feelings for Hinata haven't changed in three years. Even with his memory loss he still cares for Hinata and I knew that this would make Hinata happy as well. But for now I'll explain everything else to you guys later, cause right now we have a bigger problem on our hands." Sasuke and Neji just looked at Shikamaru wondering what could be worse than having the Akastuki here along with Orochimaru in the same city. Neji asked Shikamaru the reason for his worry as he and their friends jumped through the city following their genius friend.

"Shikamaru what could be worse than what you just told us a few minutes ago. Nothing could be worse than having the bingo books most wanted ninjas here in Gotham City." To Neji's horror as well as everybody else it was worse.

"Well your not going to like this but I meet up with Iruka before I got here and as it turns out Neji, your uncle is here looking for Hinata and plans to either kill her or put the 'Caged Bird' seal on her. That's why we need to find both Naruto and Hinata cause by the time I got back to the restaurant that they were at they were gone. Now we need to find them and fast." As Shikamaru and the others began their search for Naruto and Hinata, the League was looking for them as well. Unaware that a certain ninjas of the sand were there as well.

"Gaara are you sure this is a good idea, you know that Tsunade told us not to interfere with this mission" Temari looked at her brother knowing that this was going to be a long night.

"Yes, Naruto is a good friend and both Danzo and Hiashi deserve to pay for their sins for what they have done. Danzo included, for he will pay for what he has done to Naruto and for the pain that all of Naruto's friends endured. I'll see to it that Danzo is sent straight to hell for all eternity for this." As soon as Gaara finished speaking sand began to pour out of the gourde that he carried on his back and the Sand Nin began their search for their targets as well.

_*An. Wow this is getting exciting now the chase is on to find Hiashi before Hiashi finds both Naruto and Hinata. And for those of you wondering what happened to Iruka, he went on ahead to look for Hiashi and try to stop him. The next chapter will be coming soon so please keep sending comments and until next time...Ja ne!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter five (Naruto meets JLU version two)

*_Okay small recap: Naruto and Hinata were left alone to enjoy their dinner date while both Bruce and Shikamaru left to attend to other important business in the city. Unknown to Naruto he was followed by a few members of the league who in fact were following him to protect him from Danzo who was in Gotham City. While the league members were talking they failed to notice that both Naruto and Hinata had left the restaurant for Naruto had felt the presence of some one that he didn't trust and didn't want Hinata to get hurt so he and Hinata left the restaurant and found Alfred waiting to take them back to the mansion. Meanwhile Shikamaru was having another problem which was coming up with a good explanation for three people that wanted him dead, Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji. As Shikamaru explained the problem with Naruto he reveled that Kabuto, Orochimaru and Neji's uncle was in the city looking for Naruto and Hinata. So while the Leaf Nin left to find Hiashi before he hurt both Naruto and Hinata, the Sand Nin showed up in Gotham City looking for one man, Danzo. As the Sand Nin siblings began their search Naruto and Hinata were having trouble of their own and this is where our story begins._

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Demon talking**

_**Jon talking telepathically**_

As both Naruto and Hinata both sat in the back of the car, they couldn't help but think about everything that has happened this night. While Naruto was thinking of ways to make up for what a horrible night this has probably been for Hinata, Hinata was having a hard time trying not to reveal to her true love of who he really is and ruining his chance for a normal life. Hinata remembered the day that Tsunade had told every member of Rookie Nine the truth about why Naruto was hated for so many years and why Naruto felt like he didn't belong in the village.

*_Flashback to three years ago, three days after Naruto's disappearance*_

Tsunade was surprised to see every member of Rookie Nine upset and saddened by what happened to their very dear friend in her office trying their best to compose themselves and keep from breaking down in front of her. Tsunade had noticed that Hinata, TenTen and Sakura were holding back their tears, as well as Lee who had lost not only a powerful rival but a dear friend. Tsunade had noticed that Kiba and Shino were doing their best to keep Hinata from crying and knew that those two would look after her for the rest of her life. As soon as everyone was settled in her office Kakashi, Iruka and Konohamaru and his group of friends appeared behind everyone and for once Kakashi was on time.

"I see that everyone is here, now down to business. I all of you are still grieving for the lose of a very dear person and would rather be at home to deal with this your own way, but there is a reason why I called all of you here today. Have any of you wondered why Naruto was hated in this village as a child and why he was all alone growing up, why many of the stores, villagers and the elders of each clan looked at Naruto with hate and disgust whenever he was around. Well I believe that it is time that you all found out the real reason for all that hatred. You see twelve or it would be thirteen now. Well thirteen years ago the village was attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox. Now many of you may remember from you history books it says that the Fourth Hokage defeated the Fox Demon and died to bring peace back to the village right? Well those history books are only half right about what happened. You see on that day the Fourth did restore peace in the village, but the demon wasn't killed. Instead the fox was sealed in a small baby boy, the Fourth had sealed the fox inside his own baby boy, that baby was Naruto himself. The Fourth knew that he couldn't kill the demon so the only other way to stop the fox was to seal him away in his only son. Unfortunately for both the Fourth and Naruto, the villagers didn't like the idea of having Naruto around for they feared that the fox would take over and destroy everyone. Naruto would have been left all alone if it had not been for the Third Hokage stepping in and keeping an eye on Naruto. But you all can guess what happened in the years to follow at the academy and the many missions you all went. And Sasuke, Neji you both got glimpse of that demons power during the Chunin exams." Tsunade saw that both boys knew what she was talking about.

"You mean that red chakra and the way Naruto's eyes turned red whenever he was mad or fighting to keep us safe. You mean to tell us that all this time that he was hated, despised, and ignored by the villagers he fought so hard to protect was because of THAT DAMNED FOX SEALED IN HIM!?!?!" Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, Naruto the son of the man that gave his life for this village who in turn gave everything he had to protect the village he called home was put down his whole life for something he had no control over. Sasuke couldn't believe what he heard and neither could everyone else. Kiba had literally punched a hole in the wall to let out his anger, Shino took it upon himself to put Hinata in the nearest chair in the office to prevent her from falling on the floor but inside he was furious. Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing, while Neji himself couldn't believe what he heard either, but before he could let out his anger on the wall like Kiba, he had to catch TenTen who had become dizzy all of a sudden and was about to pass out. Sakura on the other hand just stood there in complete shock. Sakura had always wondered why Naruto was so protective of his friends and why he grew up feeling left out and alone. In truth when Sakura was assigned to team nine she saw Naruto like an annoying little brother and in turn Naruto treated her like a big sister. Chouji couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither could Shikamaru. Iruka had to consul Konohamaru and keep him from running out of the room and hurting someone or himself along with his two friends. Kakashi literally had to restrain Sasuke from going after anyone and killing him for he saw that Sasuke's cursed seal had activated and was feeding off of his anger for the village at the moment.

"I know that you all are upset to hear this but you have to understand the reasons why Naruto didn't tell any of you his biggest secret. He feared that if you all knew about this you would either hate him or fear him like so many others did when he was growing up. So the best thing for him to do to keep everyone that he held dear safe was to remain quiet and bare the burden alone. To him it was the only thing he could do to protect all of you. I know this is a lot to take in all at once but you have to understand that Naruto was and will forever be one of best shinobi this village has ever had and his memory will live on in us even if this village and the counsel doesn't like it, Naruto legacy will forever live on in all of us. Now down to another problem which is finding the snake in the council responsible for all this. Now the next few years will be hard on all of you but remember this, you are all shinobi and can over come any obstacle that is put in front of you. I know getting over the pain will be difficult and it will take many years to get over what has happened but I know that you all can do it. Now you all have the rest of the day to do what ever you want, but I need to talk to Sasuke and Shikamaru for a few minutes and I want to talk to you too Konohamaru about what you and your friends just heard. The rest of you are dismissed." After that the remaining members of Rookie Nine went to eat and talk at Naruto's favorite Ramen shop since neither wanted to be left alone at the moment and they needed to talk to each other about what they just heard. It was silent when as they waited for their food to arrive and said silence was broken by Chouji.

"I can't believe that Naruto was going through all that when he was growing up. I mean you could barely tell that he was either sad or lonely at the academy. He always had that silly grin on his face and was always pulling pranks on everyone in the village." After Chouji said that everyone began to think back to the old days before they became genin. It was then that Iruka came to the Ramen shop followed by Shikamaru and Sasuke. Iruka himself knew of what Chouji was referring to and decided to join the conversation. Also he knew that his former students were really missing their favorite blonde loud ninja friend right now and needed someone to help comfort them.

"In a way Chouji is right, we didn't seem to notice any of the problems that Naruto was having because he was busy trying to get our attention, whether it be from us or the whole village Naruto did his best to try and fit in and he did his best to show us that he wasn't the monster that was sealed in him." Everyone just remained silent as Iruka spoke knowing what he said was right,

"Do you think that he's happy where he is right now?" Hinata finally spoke up after just sitting in silence for ten minutes. Everyone there knew how strongly Hinata felt for Naruto and losing him was like a kunai stab to the heart for her. They knew that her and Naruto had only begun their relationship about three week ago and losing him now was just too much. Kiba knew that his friend was going to need him now more than anything and he also knew that he bastard of a father was going to give her hell about what happened on the mission. It was a well known fact that Hiashi Hyuga hated Naruto for two reasons: one for getting close to his daughter and thinking he had a chance with her and two for having the demon sealed in him. Kiba didn't like Hinata's dad to begin with and now he down right despised the man for hurting both of his friends.

Sakura was having a very difficult time adjusting to losing Naruto. Naruto and her were like family and she had often treated him like a little brother. She would often when they were still at the academy follow Naruto home just to make sure that he was alright. Even if she acted like he was nothing more than a clown, she knew that he was all alone and had no one to take care of him. As Sakura was thinking all of this she half-expected this all to be nothing more than a bad dream and she would wake up any moment and find her friend here at the ramen stand waiting for both her and Sasuke to come so they can go on their next missions. But another part of her knew that this was no dream and that her friend wasn't going to come back anytime soon. While they ate each member of Rookie Nine promised to always watch each others back and protect what friends they had left.

A few days later Hinata life began to get worse at home for her. Hiashi was constant telling Hinata that it was all her fault that Naruto was gone and that it was her punishment for dating him in the first place. After going threw this torture for five days Hianta had enough of her father and the entire Hyuga clan (minus Neji). She told her father that he was wrong about Naruto and that Naruto was a far better ninja than anyone in the village including Hiashi himself. Not a very bright move to make when your arguing with your father for after Hinata said that she found herself knocked through the wall and onto the training ground on the Hyuga estate. Fortunately for Hinata, Neji was training in the yard with Gai and Kakashi at the time and were able to stop Hiashi from killing Hinata. Luckily Hinata came out of that incident with only a few bruises and a cut on her upper lip where her father had slapped her. Kakashi and Gai were able to get Hinata to the Hokage and have her patched up but no sooner had she gotten out of the doctors office with Tsunade, TenTen came rushing in holding a near dead Neji who was bleeding from everywhere. As Neji was rushed to intensive care TenTen told Hinata that her father had did that to Neji and said that they would both pay for disobeying him and the rest of the Hyuga clan. TenTen also told Hinata that she had to fight Hinata's father just to get Neji away from that place and to the hospital and the proof that TenTen had fought her father was the large palm bruise on her side. Apparently Hiashi had heard of TenTen's love of weapons and how she always kept her weapons on her at all times. So to give him the advantage he tried to block her chakra network but only succeeded in getting a few ninja stars embedded in his side for what he did to her friend and to TenTen's advantage the ninja stars were laced with a paralyzing solution that stuns anyone that the stars cut and since twelve out of fifteen of the stars hit Hiashi, he would be stunned for a few hours. Hinata decided to stay and wait for her friend TenTen to get checked on and then both of them would wait for the Lady Hokage to tell them how Neji was doing and if he would make it through. The other members of Rookie Nine should up twenty minutes later at the hospital courtesy of Sakura who was working the front desk. After waiting three hours for the Hokage to come and tell them how Neji was doing Shizune came and told them that Neji was going to be alright but both him and Hinata were to stay at the hospital under the careful eyes of Kakashi and Gai. Hinata knew that she was going to stay with her teacher a little longer than she thought because after what had happened she had a funny feeling that her and Neji weren't welcomed anymore at the Hyuga compound. Which they weren't cause the next day both Neji and Hinata were banished from the compound were both disowned by all the Hyuga in the household. Before anything else could happen Shikamaru showed up and took them both to see the Hokage and fill her in on what happened. To keep Hinata and Neji both safe it was decided that they would stay with a member of Rookie Nine or one of their sensei's.

*_Coming out of flashback and back in the car with Naruto*_

And the rest is well history, now Hinata is wondering how she can help her Naruto-kun get his memory back without revealing too much or the wrong thing. While Hinata was thinking about the past, Naruto was thinking about how to make up for what has happened so far. Naruto knew that this night has been one goof up after another. Naruto also knew that the league had been following him since he left Shikamaru's place and to the restaurant and knew that he was going to have a nice long talk with the guys after this night was over, but first he had to think of a way to make up for how terrible this night has been for Hinata before he dealt with the league in the morning.

"Hey Hinata about tonight I'm sorry it hasn't been going so well. This is probably the worst date you've been on huh?" To Naruto's surprise he saw Hinata blush like crazy and shake her head no.

"Actually Naruto, this is the first date I've ever been on. Most of the guys that I know back home are nothing more than friends and they have girlfriends already." Hinata was surprised when Naruto just shook his head and laugh at what she just said not believing what he just heard.

"You mean to tell me that a cute girl like you doesn't have boys throwing themselves at your feet begging you to go out with them and this is your first date? Ah man I really gotta make up for this being a lousy night Hinata. Please allow me to make it up to you by taking you out on another date. One that doesn't involve us talking about business and meetings. Please let me make up for this night by taking you somewhere Hinata." Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and found traces of guilt, caring, friendship and a bit of nervousness. Hinata knew that Naruto was the type of person who could make anyone happy and at the moment what made her happy was being with him.

"The one thing that will make me happy is having a nice quiet lunch with you some where like the park or near the country side would be nice" Hinata couldn't help but blush at what she just said to him. True Hinata had always dreamed of having a romantic picnic in the park with Naruto before but to tell him just like that, well Hinata was beyond embarrassed. Hinata tried to hide her growing blush from Naruto but found that his hand had found its way under her chin and lifting her face to look him straight in the eyes.

"If that is what you want Hinata, I'll go on a picnic with you, but for now lets focus on having dinner here at Wayne Manor. I promise you that I'll grant your wish and any other wishes your desires," Naruto then lean into Hinata's ear and whispered "_Even your darkest and lustful desires Hinata-hime_."

Hinata just sat there with her eyes wide and blushed like crazy and tried not to shudder from his hot breath on her ear. Hinata didn't know what was going on with her, it was like she was under some sort of a spell when she looked into his eyes. And just looking into her loves eyes awoke every dark and lust filled fantasy she could think of that she had locked away in the darkest part of her brain. Hinata was then shocked to see Naruto's eyes had shifted from his beautiful blue to the dangerous and sexy blood red. Hinata knew then that the fox was trying to help bring his memories back of her and bring back his old feeling too. But Hinata found that she couldn't think about anything at the moment cause her mind had lost the ability to work right because Naruto had gone from breathing on her ear to licking her neck and was gradually moving her to lay down in the back of the seat. Meanwhile Naruto was having an inner battle with himself and trying to stop himself.

*_In Naruto's head_*

'What the hell am I doing?!?!? I have to stop before I literally take her in the back of the car and that will be a good thing to tell Shikamaru tomorrow when we go to work. Why can't I stop, God she smells so good. I love her smell and the way she feels in my hands...I wonder how her legs would feel...ACK!!! NO I HAVE TO STOP THIS!! SHE'S NOT READY FOR THIS AND WE JUST MEET!!! WHY DOESN'T SHE STOP ME?!?!" Naruto then heard something that shocked him and enraged him at the same time and he didn't know why.

**Probably because she is enjoying what you are doing to her kit. And believe me when I say this I can't blame you for wanting to have this woman right now. She is a true vixen and wants to be dominated by right now.** Naruto then turned around and found a giant fox with nine tails smiling at him with a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cats grin. For some odd reason Naruto felt as though he has met this fox before. And another part of him feels like ripping that smug look off his face and to get him to show Hinata some respect.

'LISTEN I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR HOW YOU GOT IN MY MIND OR WHY YOU'RE HERE BUT LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT BUSTER!! HINATA IS NOT A VIXEN, SHE'S A KIND AND CARING PERSON THAT DOESN'T NEED TO BE RAVISHED LIKE A ONE NIGHT STAND!! NOW DO ME A BIG FAVOR AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND LEAVE HINATA ALONE BEFORE I PUT YOU ON THE ENDANGERED SPECIES LIST FOX!!!!!' Naruto was surprised to see that the fox just smiled and laughed at him. This didn't sit so well with Naruto and he was serious about the fox leaving Hinata alone.

'HEY WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT? I'M VERY SERIOUS ABOUT SKINNING YOU ALIVE YA KNOW.' Naruto then noticed that the fox had tears in his eyes then the fox looked at him and smiled. Part of Naruto knew that this fox meant no harm to him or Hinata but he had to stop the fox from controlling him and stop him before he did something that he would get killed for in the morning. But before Naruto could say a word the fox began to talk.

**Look I know what your going to say and I'll stop but I can't say that she's going to be too happy about that. To me she looked like she was enjoying it very much. But if you want to know more about me you might want to talk to the Martian and have him help you talk to me. But for now you might want to check on your date, she's looking a bit flushed at the moment..if you know what I mean. **Naruto then came out of his trance like state and lust filled gaze and looked at Hinata who was breathing very heavily and had a nice hickey on her neck and what looked like bite marks too.

"Hinata I'm sorry I don't know what came over me and I'm sorry just-," Hinata put a finger to Naruto's mouth to stop his ranting and apologizing. She couldn't help but notice the blush on his face and began to blush herself for what almost happened. Before anything else happened Alfred finally pulled up to Wayne Manor.

"We're here master Naruto, miss Hyuga. Now I'll begin making something for both of you to enjoy. Master Naruto why don't you take her into the den and you two can get to know each other better while I make dinner for both of you. Oh and Master Naruto could I have a word with you for a few minutes please" Naruto knew he was in trouble not only for trying to ravish Hinata in the back of the car but trying to do it in front of Alfred. As Alfred, Naruto and Hinata all went into the house and after Naruto lead Hinata to the den he then went to the kitchen to talk to Alfred about what happened.

"Alfred I'm really sorry about what almost happened in the car, I don't know what came over me and I promise never to do that again unless I get Hinata's permission, and-," Alfred held up a hand to stop Naruto's apologetic ranting and Alfred couldn't understand him. Alfred just smiled at the boy and told him to sit down.

"Master Naruto I know you didn't mean to do what you did, and I'm sure that Miss Hyuga understands as well but you must know that everything that Master Bruce taught you about women you must forget and fast if not for your sake but for the sake of Miss Hyuga. I can tell that she has taken a liking to you and the same can be said of you master Naruto, am I right?" Alfred had a grin on his face when he saw Naruto with a blush on his face and that goofy smile of his.

"I know Alfred, but its weird it feels as though I've met Hinata before and that she and I are going to get along just fine. Part of me wants to protect her and make her dreams come true while the other part of me wants to destroy all the things that has made her sad and cry in her life. Alfred what's wrong with me and why do I feel this way?" Alfred just shook his head and smiled at the boy and knew what was wrong with him.

"Nothing is wrong Master Naruto, you are just in love with Miss Hyuga and the same can be said for her. I could tell that she was in love with you the minute you both entered the car with Master Bruce and Master Nara. Although I didn't expect you both to fall in love so quickly." Alfred wasn't surprised by the shocked expression on Naruto's face when Alfred told him he was in love.

Naruto didn't know what to think cause he had so many questions running through his head that very moment. He had just met Hinata today, was it possible to fall in love with some one in just one day, should he take things slow or just pretend that Alfred was wrong and the odds of Alfred being wrong are 0.1 to 99.9 being that Alfred is right 99.9 percent of the time. Naruto was so confused he didn't know what to do but he did know that there was a beautiful girl in the den by herself waiting for him to return.

"Hey Alfred thanks for the talk now if you'll excuse me there is a beautiful girl in the den waiting for me to come escort her to dinner but until it is ready I'll be keeping her company. Oh before I forget, Alfred did you notice someone following us on our way here. So if someone comes to the door let me get it okay I want you to stay with Hinata and make sure that she's alright and to keep her calm, okay Alfred?" Alfred just smiled and said yes he would and then Naruto went back to the den to keep Hinata company until dinner was ready all the while wondering where Bruce was.

And speaking of the dark knight, he and the other members of the justice league were investigating a weird disturbance downtown that involved a lot of snakes and explosions. Now that league was use to dealing with things blowing up at them on a daily basis but dealing with snakes popping up out of nowhere now that's another story. The league at the moment was dealing with giant snakes popping up from the ground causing all sorts of trouble. Now many of the people from Gotham City were use to weird things happening on a daily basis, heck there's an insane asylum in their city filled with some of the worst screwballs in the world, also they were use to dealing with any super villain that seems to crawl out of the wood works from space or Metropolis. But this is too much. Now lets join our heros as they come face to face with the leader of the Sound Village.

"This is why I don't like SNAKES!!!!" Shayera swung her mace at a giant copper head that tired to eat her. Diana was having a similar problem but this snake looked more like a cobra and was spitting acid like venom from its mouth.

"I THOUGHT SNAKES DIDN'T GET THIS SIZE?!?!? I THOUGHT THEY WERE ONLY ABOUT FOUR TO SIX FEET LONG OR LESS THAN THAT?!?!? THESE GUYS ARE ABOUT THE SIZE OF THREE SKY SCRAPPERS, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?! Diana was trying her best to avoid the cobras fangs and its acid venom. Flash was putting his speed to good use and tried his very best to lead the snakes out of the city (and possibly over the nearest cliff). Superman, Batman Green Lantern, Vixen, Green Arrow and Black Canary were having similar problems with the snakes especially one giant purple and black one that was in a bad mood and wanted blood (or the head of the man that summoned him which ever came first). As things were looking bad for the league it turned worse when a certain snake sanin showed up to cause more trouble.

"Well, well the legendary Justice League I was hoping to run into you soon, for you and I have some business I wish to discuss" The League then saw to them had to be the most scariest man alive, well second scariest next to Batman.

"Are you the one that sent all these snakes here to the city? If so remove them now before more lives are lost and this city becomes a wasteland." Superman tried his best to reason with the snake sanin but he failed. Orochimaru just gave them an evil smile and continued to talk.

"Actually that is the plan or at least until I find a certain blonde idiot that has slipped through my fingers for the last three years. You see I'm looking for a blonde ninja to take him back to my home and take care of him. I'm also looking for a girl that has run away from her home and her father is here too looking for her...." As Orochimaru continued to talk Batman took out a device that Naruto came up with that will allow anyone to check to see if the person is lying, human, or crazy. It had been tested on three people, one was the Creeper, the other was the Android and the final person was one of Gotham City lawyers (AN. Okay with this one Naruto wanted to see if Lawyers were as low and underhanded as Bruce told him most were). As Batman was scanning Orochimaru he was not surprised to see that the readings for this guy were off the scale, but what freaked Batman out was the readings that said that part of him wasn't human. Before this could go on any longer Batman decided to intervene.

"Nice little story, now why don't you try telling the truth this time. For starters why don't you tell us the real reason why you are here and what does destroying thousands of lives hope to give you. And believe me the next answer that you tell us had better be the truth cause-," Batman was cut off by an explosion from behind him and he and the others had to move quick or else they would have gotten caught in the blast. But to everyone's surprise what had cause the ground to crumble like that was no bomb, but the inhuman strength of a certain pink haired ninja who was not too happy to see the snake Sanin at the moment. Behind her were several other ninjas one being Shikamaru who came to stand next to Batman to fill him in on what's been going on so far.

"Hey Batman, sorry for being late, had to take care of a few things. I see you meet up with the Leaf Villages most wanted Ninja. Let me guess he's here looking for Naruto, right and he gave you a bogus story in hopes that you would believe him right?" Batman nodded and help the others get up and try to snap Flash out of the trance that he was in.

"Hey is he going to be alright or does he need a doctor?" Shino appeared out of nowhere and came to stand behind Shikamaru to see if everyone was alright and to make sure that Sakura didn't kill anyone with that punch.

"Okay Batman could you tell me who these guys are and how you know them and Diana could you tell me if the girl with the pink hair is a friend of yours?" Before Diana could answer Superman's questions five more giant snakes popped up from the ground and began spreading through the city.

"Look we can talk later right now we have to stop those snakes before they destroy the whole city. Lantern call the tower and tell Jon that we need every available member down here now tell him to tell everyone that this is a Alpha level alert and to move...FAST!" Batman had to move quickly for someone had thrown kunais in his direction.

"Oh so you are as fast as the rumors say you are. Not bad for an old man, tell me how long do you intend to hide our dear little Naruto and his little girlfriend from us Batman? You and I both know its only a matter of time before his power belongs to us, that is if Hiashi doesn't kill him first, which will be in about twenty minutes by the way." The Leaf Nin and the Justice League looked around to see where that voice was coming from. To Sakura's horror and Sasuke's disdain, the voice came from Kabuto a man that both Sasuke and Sakura hoped to never see for a long time like for the rest of their lives.

"Oh well hello Sakura, Sasuke I see both of you are well. Tell me Sakura has your arm mended from our last meeting dear or does it still hurt when you twist it my dear?" Kabuto put on a sick sadistic grin as he saw Sakura shake with fear. To bad he failed to notice Sasuke's eyes had turned blood red with black tomoes swirling around. Sasuke was seeing red and wanted blood, preferably Kabuto's. For Sasuke never forgave the man for putting Sakura in the hospital after beating her within an inch of her life, then put her through a genjutsu that not only nearly destroyed her mind but almost caused her to kill herself for what she was shown. To this day Sasuke still doesn't know what she saw or what happened to her mind but all he knew was that Kabuto would pay dearly for what he did to his Sakura.

"Kabuto you picked the wrong day to crawl from what ever rock you crawled from and show your face, cause when I get my hands on you I'm going to rip you in half you sick bastard!!!!" Sasuke then moved to drag Sakura behind him and keep her away from the mad man.

*Beep-Beep-Beep*

"What is it Naruto we're a little busy right now" Batman looked at the vid-watch on his wrist to see what the problem could be.

"Well Bats here's the thing, I've been sensing a weird energy around the house and its powerful. I'm not worried about myself, but I'm worried about Hinata. I think she knows who it is and this person is scaring her. Tell me have you guys seen anyone like that around?" Batman then looked too Shikamaru and asked him.

"Shikamaru didn't that Kabuto person say that a man named Hiashi is looking for both Hinata and Naruto?" Batman suspicions were confirmed when Shikamaru nodded.

"Diana, Shayera I need you two to head for my place and help Naruto. Hinata's father is heading there with an intent to kill. When you find him don't kill him, just make sure that he doesn't go anywhere until we can figure out what is going on." Neji stepped up to the dark knight and told him why his uncle was here.

"Batman-san I believe the reason my uncle is here is to end Naruto's life and to put the caged bird seal on her, like I have and put her in the branch family. The other reason would just be to kill and finish what Luther and his goons couldn't finish three years ago. Allow Kiba and myself to go with Diana-san and Shayera-san. I know my uncle and just how deadly he can be. Please allow us to help." Batman knew that they were going to need all the help they could get and he had no idea just how strong Hiashi was.

"Alright, Diana, Shayera, these two are going to go with to help Naruto, I just have one request and that's to make sure that this uncle of yours is alive long enough for me to deal with him" Neji nodded and he, Kiba, Akumaru, Buck, Diana and Shayera all left and headed towards Wayne Manor.

Meanwhile Naruto was doing his best to keep Hinata calm and assure her that everything will be alright. Too bad all his efforts were in vain for Hinata could not stop her fears and worries. Hinata knew that something or someone was heading this way and had a strong urge for blood. Hinata couldn't help but worry. Hinata was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Naruto come into the room and stand right behind her.

"Huh, oh sorry Naruto-san I just had this awful feeling that something bad is about to happen. I'm sorry for not paying attention to you. I must be the worst house guest that you have ever had." To Hinata's surprise, she heard Naruto laugh, and saw him lift her chin so she can look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it Hinata. And to be honest your not the worst guest that has come to this house, Alfred and I can think of a few that were much worse. So don't worry about it, now come on dinners ready and I'm here to escort you to the dinner table, miss Hyuga" Hinata just laughed as Naruto gave a bow and extended his hand to hers in a way to make her feel betterr. And it worked, and Hinata forgot about what was troubling her.

_*Shift to after dinner and back in the den*_

Naruto had taken Hinata into the den to talk more about what she would be doing while she was working for him and what to expect. During his talk with Hinata he noticed that the evil presence that he was sensing earlier was back and more powerful than before. Hinata noticed that something was wrong and held a determined look on his face which did not go unnoticed by Hinata.

"Naruto-san are you okay, you look like something is wrong. Are you okay?" Naruto turned to Hinata and was about to say something when-

*CRASH!!!!!!*

"ALFRED!!!!!" Both Naruto and Hinata ran to where the crash sound came from and found Alfred coming to check on them. When they arrived where the crash was heard, Hinata found that it was caused by the one man she had hoped she would never see again for the rest of her life (or his, which ever came first). For there before her was her own father ready for battle and out for blood.

"Alright I don't know who you are, but this is private property and I'm going to have to ask you to leave, for if you don't I'll force you to leave myself and buster believe me, I'll be more than happy to show you the door" Naruto was trying really hard to keep his temper under control and not kill this guy. Hinata was having another problem, for she was crossed with telling Naruto the truth about everything that is going on or keeping quiet and hoping that nothing bad happens tonight. Boy was she wrong on both accounts.

"Listen boy I'll deal with you later, right now I'm here for my bitch of a daughter behind you. Hinata, you are to come home right now and receive your punishment for disobeying me, young lady." Hiashi failed to notice how tense Naruto had gotten as Hiashi continued to talk and degrade Hinata right in front of him. Naruto also noticed how upset Hinata was at the moment and he would have struck Hiashi down and beat him to death if Hinata didn't have a firm grip on his shirt and noticed that her hands were shaking while she was holding him.

"Hinata-san tell me, is this the creep that put your cousin in the hospital and has been hurting you for all these years?" Naruto was furious when he saw Hinata nod her head yes. "So you're the bastard that Hinata has told me about today, and you're the one that put his own nephew in the hospital and has done nothing but made both their lives miserable. Well I got good news and bad news for you, the good news is you got one last chance to see the light of day, but the bad news for you is you won't live to see another one after I'm through with you!!!!" Naruto didn't know why but just being in the same room with this guy made his blood boil. Before Naruto could do anything to this man he turned to Alfred and whispered to him what he needed him to do.

"Alfred I need you to take miss Hyuga away from here and take her back to Shikamaru's place and stay there with her. Wait until I call you to tell you everything is alright, okay?" Naruto knew that he couldn't fight at his best with others around and he knew that Hinata was frightened of this man so taking her to Shikamaru's place was the best thing he could do.

"Understood Master Naruto. Miss Hyuga follow me this is no place for a lady such as yourself and Master Naruto is right, you need to be safe." Hinata was about to protest when she saw a familiar dog and foxes hidden in the shadows. Hinata knew that everything was going to be alright. So she left quietly with Alfred and drove straight to Shikamaru's.

"Now that Hinata and Alfred is safe I can fight at full power against you." Hiashi didn't see Naruto move nor did he see him directly behind him when he felt a pain in his neck. Only after being thrown through the wall did he notice.

"Not bad, for a demon brat. Tell me how much do you know about what you hold in you kid" Hiashi didn't know what he was getting into. For Naruto had trained for three years under the best and strongest super heroes in the universe and he intended on showing Hiashi just how strong he was.

Meanwhile Diana, Shayera, Neji and Kiba all watched from the shadows to see what was going to happen in this fight. Before they got there Neji had informed them just how deadly his uncle could be, but he also told them just how deadly Naruto could be in a fight (since he knew first hand what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Naruto's fist).

"I still say that we should be helping him, I mean I know you told us how deadly your uncle is, but shouldn't we try to help him, and what the heck are you doing with your eyes?" Shayera was trying to reason with the two Ninjas when she noticed Neji had activated his byukugan and was scanning the area. Once he saw that Hinata was away from the battle field he turned to the others and told him why they had to wait.

"Shayera-san the reason why we are waiting is because unless my uncle actually succeeds in taking down Naruto, we must remain here. My one concern has already left and is safe but for now we must be ready to strike if my uncle is successful in defeating Naruto." Diana and Shayera both knew something was not right about Neji's uncle as they watched the battle wage on.

"You know something that we don't, and why is Naruto slowing down, and why is he breathing so hard? What's happening to him Neji?!?!?!" Diana noticed that Naruto wasn't fighting the way he usually did when he was helping the league.

"It's what I've feared, my uncle has blocked his chakra network and its becoming harder for him to fight. Now is the time for us to interfere. Naruto won't last much longer and if we don't act now my uncle will end his life." With that said Diana, Shayera and Kiba followed Neji in hopes of stopping his uncle from killing Naruto.

Hiashi was quite surprised to find not only his nephew (who was alive) here but two members of the justice league. Before he could do anything, he barely dodged Shayera with her mace and Diana with her fists. While both ladies tried there best to make Hiashi pay for what ever he did to Naruto, Neji went about the task of reviving him while Kiba, Buck, and Akumaru went to help Diana and Shayera.

"Come on Naruto you have to wake up, don't you dare die on us now. You still have a lot you have to do. Hinata still needs you so don't you dare give up on us. I will not see her unhappy for the rest of her life, so open your eyes Naruto please, for Hinata's sake." Neji got a big surprise when Naruto did indeed open his eyes, but was shocked to find that his eyes were blood red.

As Diana and Shayera were about to knock Hiashi out they noticed two things, one Naruto's eyes had changed color and two there was sand all around them.

"What in Hera's name is going on here, first snakes now sand. WHAT IN APOLLO'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!" Diana and Shayera then found that the sand had come from a giant gored that was hanging from the back of a kid that looked like he had permeant insomnia.

"So Hiashi Hyuga you have finally shown yourself. Tell me do you think that the god of death with be forgiving of you for all your crimes when you meet him?" Out of the shadows came Gaara of the Sand along with his two siblings who looked like they were ready for battle.

"What is the Kage of the Sand doing here and what business is it of yours of what I do any way?" Hiashi was surprised when he found that both his legs were trapped in whirlpool of sand. He also failed to notice just how pissed off Gaara was.

"You are Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl right? Naruto is an old friend of mine, please take him someplace safe, where he can calm down. The only person who could calm him down is a miss Hyuga, take him to her and don't worry. His eyes will go back to normal once the danger has past, but for now find her. Temira will go with you to help you find her, now hurry" As soon as Gaara said those words everyone began to notice a strange energy surrounding Naruto and they knew that Gaara was right.

As Shayera and the others left to find Hinata, Gaara turned around to finish his fight with Hiashi. As he faced the man that would probably be dead once he and the Lady Hokage got through with him, he said only one thing that chilled Hiashi's blood to the core.

"Tell me how does it feel to be the helpless one now Hiashi?"

Meanwhile Neji and the others found Hinata just before she could get to Shikamaru's apartment. Neji explained everything to her and told her what Gaara had told him. After that Neji left to go help Sasuke and the others, while Kiba stayed along with Diana and Shayera. About twenty minutes later Naruto begins to wake up and is greeted by Hinata's face.

"Here, what happened, where did your dad go?" Hinata helped Naruto sit up and then began to tell him what happened.

"Well Naruto you might want to ask your friends that are in the living room, and to answer your question as to how we got into Shikamaru's apartment, he gave me a key before we left for dinner. Are you feeling better?" Hinata noticed the blank look on Naruto's face and feared the worse.

"I think so Hinata, but I think that it would be a good idea to get you out of the city and away from your father for some time, until he gets a clue. I think now would be a good time for you to start working since you me and Shikamaru will be going on a business trip to Metropolis. This way we can get away from the city and I could get to know you better what do you say Hinata?" Naruto just grinned at her and waited for her answer.

Hinata had to think for a minute, true Shikamaru did bring her here to help jog Naruto's memory, but what would happen if her father followed them and no one would be able to stop him. When Hinata looked into those blue loving eyes of her crush she knew that everything would be fine.

"My answer is....yes Naruto-kun"

_*AN. Wow now the action will be in Metropolis, home of the man of steel. And things between Naruto and Hinata are getting better. And their relationship will get better in the next chapter. I apologize to all of my faithful and loyal readers out there for not updating sooner. Last month was finals month and my mind was on that rather than fan fiction but now that its summer I'm free to write with a clear mind. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and until next time Ja ne!!!!*_


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Naruto meets JLU (Version two Chapter six)

*Small recap: Naruto and Hinata are both attacked by Hiashi who shows up to punish Hinata for disobeying him and the clan. Before anything could happen, Naruto tells Alfred to get Hinata to Shikamaru's place and to stay there with her until he comes to get her. So while Naruto is fighting Hiashi, Neji, Kiba, Diana and Shayera show up right in the middle of the fight. It wasn't until Neji noticed that his uncle had started to block Naruto's Chakra flow that they stepped into the fight. And Diana and Shayera would have knocked the fool senseless and they would have too, if Neji and Kiba didn't tell them that there was another problem. While in his unconscious state, the fox demon in Naruto decided that Hiashi would pay for doubting his container and would have killed him if Neji and the other didn't get him to where Hinata was at that very moment, for she was the only one that could calm him down at the moment. Just as things were getting worse for them, who of all people show up to help them, but the Kazekage of the sand himself and all time good friend of Naruto (and future brother in law to Shikamaru) Gaara of the sand. So while the others take Naruto to where Hinata is at, Gaara has a nice little talk with Hiashi not knowing that he is being watched at the moment. While Gaara has a heart to heart with Hiashi, Naruto wakes up to find that he is in his friends apartment and asked Hinata to come with him and Shikamaru to Metropolis to handle some business over there, which Hinata agrees to. Now lets join our favorite sand ninja as he has a nice little chat with Hiashi.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Demon talking**

_**Jon talking telepathically**_

"Now Hiashi tell me how does it feel to be the helpless one now? Not a nice feeling I gather well this is what you call karma at its best. Now do you want to tell me what you were planning or do I have to have the Lady Hokage herself help me? Cause believe me she would want nothing more than to kill you right now for what you have done. Now where is your partner Danzo? I know he is in the city somewhere, the question I'm asking you Hiashi is where?" Before Gaara could get his answer a gust of leaves appeared and swirled around him and the sand that held Hiashi hostage. As quickly as the leaves came they went and with them went Hiashi as well.

"This does not bode well, Danzo must know of a way to dispel my sand. I think its time to have a nice little chat with my future brother in law tomorrow." And with that said Gaara disappeared in a wave of sand along with his siblings.

Meanwhile back at Shikamaru's place, Shayera and Diana were talking to Naruto while Hinata went to go talk to her cousin and to play hostess until Shikamaru gets back and she tells him what is going on. Needless to say Neji was not so happy to find out that Hinata went on a date with Naruto and didn't tell him first. But Neji knew that Shikamaru would pay for keeping this secret from them dearly. If not by his hands then by the hands of Sakura. So while Neji was helping Hinata with the treats and tea, Naruto was trying his best to tell Diana and Shayera what had happened to him.

"I still don't understand how your eyes keep changing color like that. Are you sure that you're alright Naruto?" Diana sat on the edge of the bed while Shayera sat on the other edge of the bed.

"I'm telling you guys I don't know how it happened, all I remember was getting really mad and the next thing I know I'm out cold and it felt like something else was taking over. Its weird and kinda scary." Naruto turned to both Diana and Shayera who looked just as confused as he was.

"Well we'll talk about this later when you get back to the tower cause Superman wants to talk to you as well as Batman. And the girls and I are going to talk to you as well about your 'ahem' date with miss Hyuga. See you in a little bit Naruto." With that both Diana and Shayera left with grins on their faces knowing that Naruto was blushing like crazy and muttering about his friends being nosy.

About five minutes later Hinata came into the room followed by Shikamaru who was sporting a huge lump on his head and a limp for some odd reason. Naruto was about to ask what happened to his friend when another person came in with a smug look on his face and slightly bruised knuckles. Naruto noticed that this guy had the same eyes as Hinata and knew that this guy and Shikamaru had a disagreement about something before coming or someone. Also that this guy had to be the cousin that Hinata told him about at dinner. And judging by what happened to Shikamaru, he wasn't at all happy to find out that he wasn't told about Hinata's date tonight or the fact that she was here in Gotham. Naruto being a guy that value's his life, decided that now would be a good time to get on the good side of the only relative that cares for Hinata and won't kill him in his sleep like Shayera and the other League women said they do to him if he turned into Bruce. So as this guy got close Naruto extended his hand, hoping to get on his good side.

"Hi my name is Naruto, and I take it you just found out that Hinata is going to be my secretary for a awhile and you had no clue about any of that did you?" Naruto saw a vein pop up from this guys head and he noticed that this guys eyebrow did the same twitchy thing that Batman does when he's close to hurting some one. Hinata saw this as well and decided to try and calm her over protective cousin before he killed both Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Neji-san, please understand that when I took this job, it was to help Shikamaru. Remember you promised that let me do this while we were making the tea. Besides, Naruto-san is nothing but a perfect gentleman. Please trust me on this, Neji-san." Neji knew that Hinata could take care of her self it was the fact that she was with the worlds most idiotic ninja in the world and the sad thing about it is that the Naruto in front of him doesn't even remember a thing about what he is to him and his friends. That and the fool was just as clueless now as he was before he lost his memory.

" sigh, alright Hinata. But know this bub, Hinata is my younger cousin, and I don't take kindly to idiots that take advantage of her and does her any harm, so know this, anything happens to her, you and me will have a nice little talk that involves me shoving my fist in your face, understand?" Neji took Naruto's hand and gave it a firm squeeze to let him know that he was serious about what he said and to his surprise he found that Naruto squeezed his hand just as hard.

"Don't worry about a thing, I plan on taking very good care of Hinata so don't worry. I may not remember much about myself, but I do know how to treat a lady. So you have nothing to worry about and you can stop plotting my friends demise in your head." Naruto just smiled when he saw the shocked look on his face. He then turned to Hinata and gave her a wink letting her know that everything was alright and he just loved to see her blush. For some odd reason Naruto just loves the way Hinata's cheeks turn red when he's around her. There was something about the way she acts around him that brought on odd flashes, ones that confused him and scared him. Shikamaru noticed this too and decided that meeting his bosses in the morning would be a good idea.

"Hey Naruto, how about Hinata and I meet you tomorrow and we can talk business, but for now why don't you head home and get some rest. You look like you walked to hell and back man." Naruto nodded and Naruto made his way to the door but stopped in front of Hinata for a few minutes. Then he bent down to her and whispered something in her ear. After that he and Hinata left to talk about whatever Naruto wanted to talk to her about.

Once outside in the hallway, Naruto turned to Hinata and smiled and she smiled too and for some odd reason, his face was getting close to hers. Heck he didn't even know she was talking to him, all he was paying attention to were her lips and how delicious they looked right now.

"Naruto-san, please forgive my cousin Neji, he's just worried about me. Since my father attacked both of us and has been a nightmare to both of us, he's been very protective of me and- mmmm!!!!" Hinata was cut off by Naruto and his lips and for once she didn't care. Inside Hinata's mind, she was jumping for joy for her long time crush turned love was kissing her and for once in her life she didn't mind her blush or feeling like fainting around this wonderful man that was kissing her senseless.

Naruto didn't know what came over him. All he could think about was how good Hinata's lips would feel against his and how wonderful it would be to kiss this wonderful angel. Now here he was kissing her senseless. The kiss that the two were sharing quickly went from gentle to very rough and hard, like if they didn't keep kissing each other they would be consumed by the fire of passion that had consumed them. But the lack of air caused them to pull apart after their five minute kissing session. Once Naruto and Hinata parted lips, both were sporting a nice shade of blush and breathing heavily. Naruto didn't know what came over him a few minutes ago, but he just had this sudden urge to kiss Hinata and judging by the blush on her face and the smile, Hinata was very happy that he kissed her. As soon as Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes he saw something that he thought was the result of the kiss or his own mind playing tricks on him. But before he could find out what it was that he saw in her eyes, Alfred showed up along with Bruce who were ready to go. Naruto groaned at the thought of not finding out what that look was in Hinata's eyes, but knew that he would get his answer later. So he bent down to her ears and whispered something in her ear then he kissed her again but this one was on her cheek and left with Bruce and Alfred out of Shikamaru's place.

As Hinata watched Naruto and Mr. Wayne leave she failed to notice both Sakura and Anko right behind her with devilish grins on both their faces. For they had just arrived in time to see Hinata get kissed by the guy of her dreams. When Hinata turned around to head back to the others, she paled instantly for now she was going to endure a long night of personal questions from some of the nosiest women in Konoha. Hinata was just glad that Ino wasn't here also, for if she had been

Ino would have told the whole village what happened. Which not a good thing to do, one for her sake and the thought of the whole village knowing her business made he shy and nervous and second reason was for Naruto's sake. If the council found out about that Naruto was still alive, they would do everything they could to destroy him and anyone that is close to him. Also she wanted to make Naruto as happy as she could before something else happened. But for now, Hinata must deal with Anko and Sakura and their millions of questions regarding her date with Naruto. This was going to be a fun and long night for her.

Meanwhile Naruto was sitting rather uncomfortably in one of the chairs at the watch tower in the infirmary waiting to get the results of his test. Before meeting up with Superman and the others Naruto wanted to make sure that everything was alright and he wasn't coming down with something. A few minutes later the doctor came back with his results.

"Well doc am I alright or is something wrong with me. Cause a lot of weird stuff has been happening to me lately. And Diana and Shayera said that my eyes are starting to change color again. And the same thing that happened a few months ago is happening again. So what's wrong with me doc?" Naruto had a confused and anxious look on his face that made the doctor laugh a little.

"Shadow look I know your worried and everything but the test results are just the same as they were last time you came to me for a check up. The only difference this time your heart rate is a little higher than normal like you were running or something, tell me did something happen that could have caused this?" The doctor looked at Shadow with a knowing look and saw him nod his head yes.

"Yeah I kinda ran into some trouble on the way here. Tell me do you know anything about techniques that can stop someone's heart and mess up their nervous system?" The doctor shook his head no and went to the counter to get something. To Naruto's horror it was a needle.

"Now Shadow I'm just going to take a small blood sample and-," The doctor turned around a found that once again his patient had run off at the sight of a needle.

"Hughhh, that's the fourth time this week that he's done that. Oh well he'll come back next week, like usual to get checked up on. Until then, I think that I'll head home. I have a golf game in the morning any how and Marlene has an ultra sound in the morning anyway." And with that the doctor left to head home for the day.

Meanwhile Shadow had managed to make it all the way to the meeting hall where Superman and the other members of the league were waiting for him so they could talk about what has been going on and the recent attack that has happened. Not just in the city, but the constant attacks aimed at Naruto.

"Well if it isn't Romeo, and he's decided to grace us with his presence today. What's the matter, did you and your little girlfriend not enjoy dinner, or did you to get tired of making out with each oth-OWWW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR BRAT!?!?!" Flash who had decided to open his big mouth at the wrong time, had suddenly gotten a huge lump on his head via Shadow who was not in the mood to talk about his date with Hinata, no matter how much he thought about her and how he would rather be with her right now than here in this room.

"Okay now that everyone is here, we can get this meeting on the way. Everyone as you all know in the past few days the recent attacks have been getting more intense and much more deadly. Although no one has been killed in these attacks, thank goodness, they are becoming more and more intense. Also the group of unidentified villains wearing black robes with red clouds on them have been spotted again. This time they have been spotted around Metropolis. Shadow you said so yourself that these guys show a big interest for some odd reason. Have you found out why?" Superman looked at Shadow and saw him nod his head no.

"Sorry, Superman, but I still don't know why these guys are after me. All I know is that they are ninja's and they mean business. And they don't care who gets in their way, these guys will stop at nothing to get what ever it is they want. Now I have a question for you guys, and I hope that one of you can answer it. What the heck happened downtown and why does Flash have dead snake skin on him?" Shadow was surprised to find out what had happened while he was dealing with that bastard that called himself Hinata's father.

"So that's what happened to you guys. But something still confuses me and that's how did these guys get here and how do we find them and stop them before they hurt any more innocent lives.?" The Senior league saw the look of worry on his face and knew that Shadow was right. But before the league could think about this any longer Batman decided to intervene and change the topic. Like what Hinata's father wanted and why did he attack him and Hinata.

"Shadow before we wrap this meeting up, did Hinata's father mention anything unusual when he was talking to you while you were fighting him. Anything at all?" Shadow thought for a minute then he remembered something that shook him to the bone.

*_flashback to the fight with Hiashi*_

"_Not bad, for a demon. Tell me how much do you know about what you hold in you kid" _

*_flashback end*_

"As a matter of fact he mentioned something about knowing about what I hold within me and he called me a demon brat for some odd reason. I don't know why, but when he said that it made my blood boil, along with all the stuff he said about his own daughter. I can't believe a guy like him actually exist in this world, or this life for that matter. He didn't even care about his own daughter living her own life and being happy. All he cared about was making her submit and obey him." The others saw how tense Shadow got when he talked about Hinata's father and knew that if this man showed up again, Shadow just might end up beating this guy within an inch of his life, or worse he might actually go as far as to kill him. Jon sensing the inner struggle within Naruto decided to talk to him in hopes of easing his mind a little.

"Shadow, I know you are upset and angry, but you must keep a cool head. Remember you are not the only one that he went after tonight. I believe that Miss Hyuga came here not only to help her friend but also to get away from her father and try to live a normal life. Shadow try not to focus so much on Miss Hyuga's father and focus on other things. Like the new opening of this building that Wayne industries has in Metropolis." Jon put on a smile when he saw Shadow put a smile on his face and all the dark thoughts he had about killing this girls father had disappeared. But he still needed to talk to Naruto and the fox about what is going on.

"Naruto before I forget, I would like to talk to you later this week and probe your mind to help you understand what happened earlier this evening. I think that once you know what happened, everything will make sense and perhaps these constant nightmares you have will stop as well." Shadow just smiled at Jon and that made everyone happy as well. Once the meeting was over with, both Batman and Shadow Ninja were heading to the Javelin hanger and were planing on heading back to Gotham, when Vixen and a few of the other league women showed up with smiles on their faces that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Uhhh..can I help you ladies, cause I have to get up in the morning and go to work, and Vixen how did you get my cell phone again and why is that picture on there!?!?!" To Shadow's horror, his assistant Shikamaru, had sent him a picture of him and Hinata kissing in his apartment. After looking at this picture, all Shadow could think was how much he wanted to kill Shikamaru right now. And speaking of our dear friend he is going to be in for a big surprise when he gets to the office.

*Skip to the next day*

The next morning, Naruto decided to pay a visit to Shikamaru's office to find out how he got that picture and why did he send it to him. Also he needed to talk to him about the trip to Metropolis that he, Hinata and himself were going to take later on that evening. As Naruto got within two feet of Shikamaru's office he saw two men standing outside and both looked like they were ready to kill. Well one looked like he was suffering from insomnia while the other was bored out of his mind.

"Uh hey if you guys don't mind do you think that I could get in there, I need to talk to the guy in the room you are standing in front of for a few minutes and what is that sound?" No sooner had Naruto said those words, Shikamaru comes out of his office looking disoriented and flushed with some lipstick on his collar and his tie undone. Naruto was about to ask what was the matter when a young woman with dirty blonde hair in two pig tails came out of his office sporting a satisfied grin and a short mini-skirt with a tight fitting blouse that revealed some cleavage to the world, that would make any decent man's nose bleed, if they were into the short mini skirt thing.

"Uhhh do I want to know what happened in there, or should I come back in twenty minutes?" Temira just laughed and walked up to Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I thought even Shikamaru would have told you about his own fiancee once in a while. But I'll deal with him later. I'm Temari by the way and these are my brothers, Gaara and Kankuro." Naruto shook both of their hands and shook Temari's hand and congratulated her on her and Shikamaru's engagement. He then turned to said man and signaled him to follow him to his office to talk about what was going to be happening in the next few days. Also he needed to talk to him about that picture he sent him last night.

"It's been very nice meeting you all and I hope I'm invited to the wedding, but I need to steal your fiancee for a few minutes ma'am. You see he and I need to talk about a business trip that both he, myself and my secretary will be taking. Now if you will excuse us we must leave and talk about boring business and such that will probably put one of us to sleep, and my money is on Shikamaru here. Come on, Bruce is not a patient man when it comes to business." Shikamaru just nodded and was about to leave when he turned around and kissed Temari on the lips and keep in mind this was no small kiss. Once done he turned and followed his friend down to where his office was and where Hinata was waiting for both of them.

Once they were a good distance Naruto turned to his friend and put on a scowl that said 'we need to talk now!' Shikamaru knew what that meant and knew this was about the picture that was sent to him last night.

"Okay before you say anything, I know what this is about. Look one of my other friends came over last night. He came with Neji, Hinata's cousin remember. Well his name is Sasuke Uchiha and he was the one that took the picture and sent it to you. Before he and his girlfriend decided to keep me up half the night with their "playing" in the living room. So before you get mad at me I'm just letting you know that it was him that took the picture and sent it to you. And believe me when I say this, I already got my butt kicked by Neji for not only the kiss, but for the whole going on the date with you and not telling him thing." Naruto then understood why his friend was limping when they came in this morning and why he had dark circles under his eyes. Before he could ask anything else, both of them arrived at his office door when Hinata sat in a chair beside the door waiting for both of them. Naruto just smiled, knowing she was trying her best not to blush when he looked at her. But before they were later than they were, Shikamaru decided to remind his boss of his plans for the day.

"Um don't we have to meet up with Bruce in ten minutes, Naruto?" Shikamaru just chuckled and saw Naruto look frantically at the clock and saw that he was right.

"Yeah your right, come on lets go. Hinata, I'll explain a few things to you on the way about what is going to happen while we're in Metropolis okay. So don't worry and try to smile more often, you look cuter when you smile" Shikamaru noticed the giant blush that appeared on Hinata's face when Naruto said that, but what surprised him was not only did she not faint when Naruto said that, but she did indeed smile, and surprisingly it was a smile that no one had seen in three years since Naruto's disappearance. Not only did this make him smile but he had a funny feeling that Neji would be very happy to hear that his cousin was finally happy again.

Once they got to Bruce's office they went in and found that not only was Bruce in there but two other people as well. Shikamaru and Naruto knew who these two were but Hinata got a little nervous about these two and hid behind Naruto which caused the two guest to laugh.

"Sorry to frighten you like that Miss Hyuga, but these are a couple of friends of mine from Metropolis, Miss Lois Lane and Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. They will be traveling with you to Metropolis and covering the story of the opening of the new museum I told you about. Now remember Naruto, Miss Hyuga, and Shikamaru will be representing Wayne Industries and you all must act according to the rules of not just this company, but of the city. Which means no stupid stuff, understand?" Bruce saw all three teenagers nod their heads yes and then turned to Clark and Lois and gave them a smirk knowing that he directed that last comment more towards Naruto than the others.

"Now that we have cleared that up, why don't you three go get ready to leave. You have the rest of the afternoon off to do so and take what you need. But before you leave, Shikamaru, Naruto and I have a surprise for you. Naruto you and Miss Hyuga are free to leave and Miss Lane I will see both you and Clark in a few minutes for lunch." Bruce saw both Naruto and Hinata and Clark and Lois leave his office leaving only Shikamaru and Bruce to talk.

While Bruce and Shikamaru were talking, Naruto and Hinata were heading back to Naruto's office to get a few things then head home to pack a few things for their trip when Hinata thought about something that she didn't think of before. She saw her Naruto come out of his office with his suit jacket and a few papers in hand and went up to him hoping he could help.

"Um Naruto, can I ask you something?" Naruto saw the worried look in her eyes and wanted to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong Hinata, why do you look so worried?" Naruto saw that Hinata was worried about something and hoped that it wasn't about what happened last night.

"It's nothing serious, its just I was wondering about the hotel that we will be staying in do they allow pets, cause I have a little fox that I brought with me and I don't like the idea of leaving her and," Naruto held up a hand and smiled a smile of relief.

"Is that all, don't worry about it. And speaking of foxes, a little fox should up this morning at Bruce's place. Funny thing though, this fox had papers, tags and everything. And the name he had on his collar was very unique, he's called Orion. And for some odd reason I can't seem to get rid of him. I was going to bring him along too. So you can bring your fox as well. And I take it that Shikamaru has one too, huh? Tell him when you get back to his place that he can bring his fox too. The hotel that we'll be staying at is okay with people bringing their pets in and staying the night. Heck even those guys with the white tigers stayed there. Now what were their names again? Oh well don't worry about it okay, just have your things ready and Alfred and I will pick you up at three and then we'll head for the airport to Metropolis. See-ya Hinata. Oh before I forget..." Naruto then pulled Hinata into his office and closed the door behind him and kissed her with all his heart.

Hinata was on cloud nine again, for all she could think about was her Naruto and his wonderful talented lips once more. In fact the only that kept her from fainting during her talk with Sakura and Anko last night were thoughts of him and spending more time with him. While Hinata wqas thinking how lucky she was that moment, Naruto was having a little problem with a certain fox who decided to take over his sex drive at the moment and was causing Naruto's senses to go crazy.

As Naruto was kissing Hinata he started to get weird images of both him, Hinata and Shikamaru and a whole bunch of people from when he was still thirteen years old. He didn't know why but every time he was around Hinata or Shikamaru for that matter he got these strange images. And these images got stranger when he met with Shikamaru's fiancee and her brothers. But at the moment both he and Hinata became very aware of the lack of oxygen that their lungs craved. So Naruto broke off the kiss and stared into Hinata's pupil less eyes and saw the same thing in her eyes that he saw last night after he kissed her. Before he did something else, Naruto lead Hinata and himself out of his office and headed for the car where Alfred would drop them off to pack.

*Time skip to Shikamaru's place*

Meanwhile, Neji and his team were going over the data that Iruka retrieved for them while in the city looking for Hiashi and Danzo. As luck would have it Iruka found out that Danzo made a deal with Hiashi in order to get here.

"So you see, Danzo and Hiashi teamed up to not only find Hinata, but to finish what Luther and his goons couldn't do three years ago. And its times like that I'm grateful for Naruto's endless dumb luck saving him." Iruka looked at his former student now teammates and saw that they agreed as well with what he just said. Sakura was the only one that had a look of worry on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong, I thought you would be happy that Naruto is alright and alive, minus the whole memory loss thing." Sakura then turned her lover and told him what was on her mind.

"Sasuke, mina I am happy that Naruto is alive and everything. The thing that worries me is the Akatsuki and how close they are to finding Naruto. I know that Naruto is strong and so are we, but the Akatsuki is stronger and getting stronger by the day. Are we strong enough to take down rouge ninja's from different nations and who plan on destroying everything in their path?" Sasuke put his arm around Sakura in hopes of comforting her.

As the team sat in silence thinking of what to do about the Akatsuki, all of them heard a very loud and annoying voice that made them cringe.

"OH MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS, HOW GOOD IT IS TO SEE YOU!!!!" Everyone groaned and knew that they would have a headache by the end of the day thanks to him.

Neji went to open the door and knock some sense into his loud teammate when he became lip locked with his girlfriend/teammate TenTen. So while Neji and TenTen were kissing, Ino and the other members of Rookie Nine showed up and filled the apartment building along with their foxes with the new member to the group Sai and his fox Scribe.

"Okay what are you all doing here? I thought you all were back in the village with missions of your own and why is Kurenai-sensei here with you guys?" Sakura and the others noticed that not only was Kurenai here, but also Gai and Asuma who had cotton stuffed in his ears for some odd reason. Then before anyone could say anything, Kakashi shows up from a puff of smoke right beside his two students.

"To answer your question about why we are here, it simple. Late last night Danzo and his Anbu Root attacked the Lady Hokage and tried to take over the village. Unfortunately for Danzo he underestimated not only the power of the Hokage, but he also didn't take into account that Gaara was informed of what was going on and to say that he was unhappy was an understatement. Now not only is Hiashi here, but Danzo as well. And the reason why we are here is because the Lady Hokage has given us another mission." Sasuke, Sakura and Neji looked even more confused than ever and were about to ask about this new mission that they were given when Sai spoke up and told them what the mission was.

"This new mission that we were assigned to is a SS-ranked mission and it requires all of us to finish it. For not only do we have to find the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, but also Hiashi and Danzo for acts of treason and betrayal against the Leaf Village and trying to destroy the Hokage. Which as you know is a major crime in its own right. This mission also requires the help of a certain Nara, and where is he?" Sai and the others received their answer when both Hinata and Shikamaru appeared in the room. And the first thing they noticed was the look of shock on Shikamaru's face and the look of content on Hinata's face. Heck Hinata didn't even notice the others in the room, she just left to go pack her things for the trip and didn't really notice anyone until Sakura, TenTen, and Ino came into her room to see what was wrong with her.

"Hinata are you alright, you look like the cat that caught the canary. What happened to you anyway to make you seem so floaty. Its like your on cloud nine-," Ino stopped what she was saying and then put on a smirk for she knew what was wrong her friend when they all heard something that meant bad news for Shikamaru and a whole hour of embarrassment for Hinata.

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

"HEY SHIKAMARU I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU GUYS YOUR FLIGHT TICKETS TO METROPOLIS!!!" Through the door everyone heard the voice that caused many people to gasp in shock, while it caused Shikamaru to say only a few small words.

"Oh crap."

*_AN. Hey looks like Shikamaru has a lot more explaining to do before he and Hinata leave with Naruto for Metropolis as well as try to calm down a few other ninja and keep them from killing him. Next chapter....the trio head for Metropolis and find trouble along the way. Also Hinata meets up with Shadow Ninja and starts to fall for him, when in reality she is falling for Naruto too. Talk about drama. Also I would like to take this time to apologize to all my faithful readers for my lack of response to your reviews and lack of updating. My family and I had moved into a new house a week ago and it wasn't until this weekend that just past that my family moved on to Wi-Fi (wireless internet). So please forgive me. Also with the 4__th__ of July holiday last week I was kinda busy at work, who knew that so many people could buy eight hundred dollars worth of food and fire works. Well enough about my life, I will be working on more chapters to my other stories and posting a few new stories as well. Also I'm still looking for someone to translate Japanese to English and German to English as well. Please let me know if there is someone out there like that. So until next time..Ja ne!!!*_


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Naruto meets JLU (version two chapter seven)

*Small recap: last time Naruto and Hinata got closer to each other and got to meet Hinata's cousin Neji. After things settled for a bit, Naruto talks to Hinata, well actually Hinata tries to talk to Naruto, but all Naruto does is kiss the poor senseless. This causes both him and Hinata trouble later on. But the next day, Hinata and Shikamaru get a big surprise when the rest of Rookie Twelve showed up in Shikamaru's apartment where they learned of Danzo's attempted coup on the Leaf village. Before things could get any worse for the crew, everyone hears a voice that makes Shikamaru wish he hadn't heard. And this is where our story begins (before Ino slaughters Shikamaru in cold blood)....

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Demon Talking**

_**Jon talking telepathically**_

The room was dead quiet as everyone in the room heard the voice of their friend that was lost to them. And it would appear that Shikamaru was going to be lost to them as well, via Ino and her anger. Now let's join the soon to be dead man as he tries to explain this one.

"Okay look guys I know that you all want answers but I'll explain everything to you guys in a minute but first I have to answer the door and get me and Hinata's plane tickets to Metropolis and-ack!!"

Shikamaru was cut off from both his sentence and from his oxygen supply by an angry Ino who was seeing several different shades of red at the moment. And judging by the looks of that giant vein coming out from the side of Ino's forehead, Shikamaru was in a load of trouble and knew he had to do a lot of sweet talking (and kissing up) to get Ino to forgive him.

"Um Hinata could you go get the door and stall Naruto for a bit cause I don't think Ino is going to let go anytime soon until I explain a few things to her and everyone else. So please-,"

Hinata held up her hand and went to the door, while ignoring the sly grins from Sakura, TenTen and Ino who still held a firm grip on Shikamaru's tie.

Once at the door, Hinata put on a smile and went out into the hallway to talk to Naruto and stall him for as long as she could.

"Oh hey Hinata, I kinda forgot to give both you and Shikamaru your plane tickets. Our flight leaves at six o'clock this evening so I had to rush over here and give them to you guys and what is going on in there?"

Naruto had heard the sound of someone being thrown against a wall and began to wonder what was going on in there. He would have asked further if Hinata didn't speak up and told him what was going on.

"Well Naruto-san, a few more of our friends are here and one of them is upset about not knowing that Shikamaru is getting married and they have been like family and well..."

*CRASH*

The sound of a vase hitting the wall got the attention of the two for only a second then went back to talking.

"Actually Naruto-san I was hoping to talk to you about the dress attire for the opening. You see I don't have a dress for the opening and I was wondering if we could go shopping for a dress while in Metropolis. You see the only dress I have is the one I borrowed from my friend Anko-san and well I don't think that dress is going to be acceptable for the opening."

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and saw happiness and kindness which was the same as when they were still kids.

"Hey no problem, Metropolis has some of the best malls in the country. I wouldn't mind taking you to one or any of the malls there. Before the opening I was kinda hoping to take you out to dinner and get to know you a little better, like-,"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Shikamaru came rushing out of his own apartment looking like he wrestled a bear or something (Well if you had to deal with two very deadly angry women who want to beat you within an inch of your life for not telling them the truth about something, wouldn't you run too?).

"Um about those tickets you yelled through my door about?"

Shikamaru looked very nervous about going back into his apartment but Naruto didn't want to ask.

"Yeah oh, and before I forget Bruce said he wanted to talk to both of us before we got on the plane. And to get some things to keep us entertained while on the plane too. He also mentioned about getting your fox his shots as well. And if you're wondering how I know, you can thank Hinata for that. So I'll see you guys in a few minutes then I gotta head back home and get a few things too. See-ya"

Naruto waved bye to both Hinata and Shikamaru and began to head for the elevator.

While Shikamaru and Hinata both waved bye to Naruto, neither one of them noticed a group of people standing right behind them with smiles on their faces.

"Their right behind us, aren't they Hinata?"

Shikamaru started to give a nervous laugh, knowing full well that he was a dead man the minute he stepped back into his place.

"Well......yes."

Hinata had turned around to see that their friends were indeed right behind them and smiling like crazy. Some ready to kill Shikamaru while others were ready to squeeze all the juicy secrets that Hinata had been hiding from them since she's been out here in Gotham.

While Hinata and Shikamaru get grilled by their friends and Sensei's, Naruto was back in his room packing his along with Alfred and Bruce who was there to fill him in on a lot of weird activity that has been going on in Metropolis.

"Now Naruto remember, you must keep an eye out for Hinata's father. Apparently he's not too fond of you or his daughter at the moment and he might try anything. Also please don't do anything to get your name on the front page of the Daily Planet. Remember you are going to represent Wayne industries and you must be prepared for anything but above all else you must keep a cool head. The opening to this museum is important, and this will be a test of everything I've taught you about business. Do you understand Naruto?"

To say that Bruce was worried about Naruto was the biggest understatement of the year.

"Bruce don't worry I'll be on my best behavior and I'll keep a close eye on Hinata. And as for her father, that creep had better watch himself the next time he crosses my path. I don't know why but I feel as though that he's the type of man that doesn't give up so easily. That and I know that if things get out of control to call the league. Don't worry Bruce I have everything under control."

Naruto gave both Bruce and Alfred a goofy smile and went back to packing his stuff, including his 'other' suit.

As Naruto was about to grab his cell phone and call Shikamaru, said genius called him hoping to ask him an important question for him.

"Hey Shikamaru I was just about to call you, what can I do for you?"

Naruto noticed the faint sound of choking on Shikamaru's part on the other end of the phone.

And the reason for the chocking sound was because Ino, TenTen and Sakura each had Shikamaru by the collar of his shirt while he talked to Naruto in hopes of finding a way for his friends to head for Metropolis as well so they could keep an eye on Naruto as well.

"Actually I was wondering if you could get me about 17 plane tickets to Metropolis. You see my friends decided at the last minute they want to go and I couldn't say no to my dear friends. _'Since my friends threatened to kill me for lying to them and not filling them in on what has been going on. And I don't want to be on the receiving end of TenTen's wrath and I'm pretty much dead once this is all over anyhow.'_

"Um sure, but the flight will be tomorrow afternoon cause its last minute. I hope your friends don't mind, and why does it sound like you're being choked at the moment?"

Naruto was trying to find out what that sound was when Hinata decided to intervene and save the Nara genius before he got himself killed.

"Um Ino, TenTen don't you think it would be a good idea to let Shikamaru finish talking so he can give his boss the right data needed to get the tickets that you guys need."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of miserable sighs and groans and he could have sworn that he heard someone say 'I never get to have any fun!' in the background.

"So Shikamaru what did you want to tell me again?"

So for the next twenty minutes Naruto was jotting down all the information needed for Shikamaru's friends. But for some odd reason, the voice at the other end of the line sounded familiar. But he could think about that later, right now he had to get going for their plane would be leaving in one hour and he didn't want to be late.

So after picking up both Hinata (who was sporting a deep shade of blush and was surrounded by what looked like her friends) and Shikamaru who was sporting a nice lump on his head, they were off to the airport. And rather than bore you with details let's just move strait to the plane ride shall we.

"Hey Hinata are you okay, you look tense?" Naruto saw that ever since they got on the plane, Hinata was tense and silent, something that he didn't like. For some odd reason he liked her smile and he liked talking to her. Heck he liked hearing her talk to him, he didn't know why but it made him feel weird. A happy weird, then he remembered the talk he had with Alfred about his feelings for Hinata and knew that he was in love with this girl. And he vowed to make her happy beyond her wildest dreams (or his wildest dreams whichever came first)

"Oh it's nothing Naruto, just thinking about something that's all. But I was wondering, is Metropolis bigger than Gotham or smaller?"

Naruto began to chuckle that caused Hinata to blush and become aroused by his deep voice. In the three years that he was gone he had grown into a very handsome man. And for the first time since they have been together she was able to see just how much he had changed. Naruto had grown about three feet taller than the last time she saw him and now she had to look up to him and she didn't mind at all. She could tell that he had filled out too. In the limo on their first diner date with her new boss when he held her she could tell that he was stronger and more muscular now and the thought of touching those thick muscles in her hands made Hinata's mind wander a bit.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at this vision before him and knew that she was defiantly a keeper. Naruto didn't know why but he was constantly having flashes of her and him having lunch in a meadow when they were younger and she was handing him a rice ball that looked just like him for some odd reason. Before he could he noticed that something was going on in the back of the plane and he could hear the sound of a struggle and knew that there was going to be trouble.

"Hey Shikamaru could you keep an eye on Hinata for a minute I have to run to the bathroom real quick. I be back soon so-,"

Naruto was cut off by the sound of gun shots coming from the back of the plane.

'_Crap of all days for this to happen! What is my life cursed to have nothing but trouble follow me and why is Lois on this plane? Don't tell me she followed us. No wonder this plane is being hijacked any where Lois Lane goes trouble is bound to follow her._'

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP FOLKS; WE'RE GOING TO MAKE THIS QUICK AND SIMPLE. NOBODY MOVES AND NOBODY GETS HURT GOT IT!?!?"

Naruto was about to make a move when Lois decided to be miss brave and go for the phone only to be shoved into her chair and strapped in tight. Now if there was one thing that Naruto couldn't stand is another man putting his hands on a lady, regardless of the reasons, Naruto knew that a man should never put his hands on a lady.

"Hey keep your hands to yourself and back off!!!"

Naruto was beyond mad and Shikamaru and Hinata could tell for Naruto's eyes began to shift color once again and Naruto wasn't aware of it.

"So we have ourselves a little hero here too? Well bub lets just see how much of a hero you are when you are falling a few thousand feet to the ground!" and to prove his point said Hijacker began to push Naruto towards the door of the plane and opened it and before anyone could stop him, Naruto was pushed out the door and began to fall, much to Hinata's horror.

"OH NARUTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"Now back to business, hey wait a minute aren't you Lois Lane the same gal that's always gets saved by that Superman guy?"

"Yes I'm that Lois Lane"

Before anything else could happen the plane began to shake and move and to everyone's turned to see the man of steel holding onto the side of the wing and turning it upside down. This was a bad thing to do, since Hinata wasn't strapped in her seat and began to fall. Or she would have fallen if a pair of strong arms didn't stop her at that moment and embrace her.

"Huh I've heard of fallen angels, but I've never heard of falling princesses. Tell me are you hurt any where?" Hinata looked up to see a man clad in black and gray clothing that almost resembled the outfit of the Anbu Opps back home, but the only difference was the mask that he wore did not have an animal on it. Instead his was a full face mask and the top of his head was covered by a black hooded trench coat. Hinata couldn't help but stare at him and have her heart flutter. But she knew that there was something familiar about this person, she just didn't know what.

"Hey Superman do you think that we could get these people on the ground and take care of these thugs, and could you kinda turn this thing right side up please!?!?!" Shadow Ninja was use to walking upside down and on walls but there were times when he preferred to have things right side up, for once in his life.

Even as the plane was being turned right side up, Shadow still held onto the Hyuga girl. That is until the plane landed in Metropolis airport a few minutes later.

"I hope you both are okay, Naruto wanted me to make sure that none of you were harmed in any way. And if you're wondering what happened to him, he's fine. Just a little shaken up though but he's fine. And he's asking about you Miss….?" Shadow couldn't help but grin behind his mask as he saw Hinata smile and extend her hand to him to shake his hand only to have Shadow lift her hand to face.

"Hyuga, my name is Hinata Hyuga and thank you for catching me on the plane." Hinata blushed even more when Shadow lifted his mask slightly and kissed the back of her hand.

"You're welcome and you may call me Shadow Ninja. I had better be going before the press start asking questions. By the way, Naruto said to meet him at this hotel, well until next time." And after handing Hinata a piece of paper with the name and location of the hotel he spoke of earlier, Shadow disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Leaving behind, a blushing Hyuga and a smirking Nara to themselves.

"Well what do you say we head for the hotel and find out if Naruto is alright Hinata?" Shikamaru turned to Hinata who had a nice blush going on at the moment and smiled. Shikamaru knew that his plan was working and the more that Hinata spent around Naruto the more he would remember but right now let's join our favorite Ninja as he makes his way to said hotel.

"Ha good thing I got the key in advance. Now all I need to do is make sure that everything is set for both of them." Naruto then shed his Shadow Ninja outfit and put it in the back of the closet in a black bag. Then he put on a blue button up shirt with black dress pants and went do to meet his friends.

Meanwhile up at the watch tower, Vixen and the girls were a little more than anxious to meet this girl that their Naruto has taken a shine to. All of them were wondering what this girl was like in person and Vixen was going to find out herself, one way or another.

"Um Vixen where are you going. We're supposed to set up this plan to lure said pervert to us so we can find out more about Naruto and why these guys are after him." Diana noticed the sly smile that Vixen had on her face and knew she was up to no good (Well no good for Naruto).

"Oh I know, but I want to find out more about this Hinata person and see for myself if she really is right for our Naruto. I mean even if his memories don't come back he should live a wonderful life with the woman that makes him happy. And it's our job to see that this Hinata is said woman for Naruto. So I'm going to head for Metropolis for a bit and have a small visit with Naruto and I think I'll take Kara and Star-Girl too." Diana knew Vixen better than that and knew that she was only going to go to spy on Naruto and Hinata just for the fun of it.

"Alright whatever you say Vixen, just don't scare the girl." And with that said Vixen was off to find Kara and Star-Girl and head for Metropolis.

Meanwhile with the other League women, they were in the process of finding out how to set up this beauty pageant so they could find Jiraiya and have a nice long talk. The league didn't want another incident that resulted in capturing two of the craziest people to ever wear green spandex ever.

"Okay so we're in an agreement that this has got to be the stupidest idea known to man. But if this works we'll be able to find out more about these attacks that have been happening all over. Now are you sure this will work and you guys aren't just doing this so you can see all of us in two-piece bikinis?" Crimson Fox turned towards the league men and gave them a skeptical look.

"Oh yes, this is only to lure out this toad sage guy '_and for us to see a bunch of beautiful women in swimwear along with many other beauties'_. Hawk gave the girls his most dazzling smile to reassure them that he was telling the truth, well a half-truth.

"Alright let's get going and- hey where's Vixen I thought she was coming too?" Fire turned to Wonder Woman and gave her a confused look.

"Oh don't worry about her she's just keeping Kara and Star-Girl busy while we do this." Diana gave them a reassuring smile to let them know that everything was alright.

And true to her word Vixen was down on Earth with said girls heading for the hotel where Naruto and his friends are staying and very anxious to see this girl. And to their luck Naruto was coming out of his hotel with both of his friends.

"NARUTOOOOOO!!!!!" Vixen didn't miss the shocked look on Naruto's face when he saw them and began to sweat bullets.

"Mari what are you doing here in Metropolis?" Naruto was trying his best not to sound too nervous about why Mari was here or why she was following him.

"Actually Naruto I was hoping to run into you today. Since we don't spend much time together, I thought now would be a good chance to spend the day with you and catch up on a few things. Like, who this wonderful woman is right behind you and where have you been hiding her?" Vixen was enjoying every moment of Naruto's torture.

"Umm…this is Hinata and we were on our way to the mall to find her a dress for the opening and maybe a dress for a dinner date and dancing too." Naruto just put on a goofy smile as he told Mari this. Which Naruto will regret in about ten minutes. For Vixen had plans to make Naruto drool for this girl (more so than he was now).

"And you planned on taking her shopping without my expert help? Shame, shame on you Naruto. I thought I taught you better that that." Hinata just looked at Naruto with a look of confusion about what was going on.

Shikamaru just thought what he always thinks about girls at times like this '_troublesome_'.

"Now don't worry about a thing Naruto, I know for a fact that Bruce taught you many things about the business world and how to be a success in life. But I know for a fact that the one thing he didn't teach you was about women and the world of fashion. Naruto I promise that this girl will be ready for your outing tonight and for the opening of the museum. Just leave her to me, and while we're at it, maybe you can tell me how your relationship is going with each other. I mean heaven knows what will happen to you if word got out that you were playing this girl a fool" And heaven help Naruto if Diana or Shayera ever found out. Naruto may like to take risks, but he is not that stupid to tick off two of the most deadly women in the whole Justice League.

"Now that everything is settled, what do you say we head for the mall? I know of a wonderful boutique that sells beautiful dresses for all occasions. And I'm sure we can find a dress that will make you the shine like the little star you are. '_And get Naruto to lose his virginity and start a family with lots and lots of kids for me to dress up and spoil rotten'"_ Vixen kept her other reason for helping Hinata out to herself. Knowing Naruto would say no if he found out.

So after twenty minutes and fifty uncomfortable questions later, Naruto and the others arrived at the biggest mall in Metropolis. To Naruto this was normal, but to Hinata it was so new to her. In fact the minute that they stepped out the car he couldn't help but smile at Hinata as she stared at the thirty story shopping mall.

(Author Note: Naruto had rented a car before they left and yes he knows how to drive. Alfred taught him. Naruto also has another vehicle that he drives and I'll let you know what it is later.)

"Well here we are, the Lotas Blossom Mall of Metropolis. One of the biggest malls in the city, and one of the only places in town that has killer sales on dresses. Welcome to my paradise everyone." Naruto couldn't help but wonder if this was a good idea, but he didn't have time to think about that cause he was dragged into the mall by Kara and began looking for the right store for Hinata.

"Okay now let's see where to begin? Hmmm…..Ah! Lady Luna's boutique is having a sale today on all dresses and accessories. We can get everything you need there and also a few other outfits for when you aren't helping Naruto with business." Hinata began to worry that this was a bad idea and was about to say no, when this incredible chill ran down her spin stopping her as she looked in Miss Mari's eyes. Hinata didn't know why but when she looked into those eyes, she could have sworn that they were they eyes of a wildcat stalking its prey.

(Author Note: In a way it's true since Vixen is kinda doing a little hunting of her own. And I mean trying to get those two together. )

So before Hinata could protest about anything, she was pulled into a huge shop that had shelves of dresses, stacks of shoes, lines of lingerie and lots of other stuff that would make any girl squeal for joy. Mari knew that this was the perfect place to find dresses for Hinata.

"Now let's get started, girls you start grabbing dresses and meet us in the back, while you Miss Hyuga are coming with me. We need to get your measurements for your dresses. And Naruto, why don't you and your other friend go look for tuxes. And Naruto, please nothing in orange please. Orange is fine for an accessory, but not an outfit." Mari didn't miss the scowl that appeared on Naruto's face when she said that.

Naruto knew what she was referring to when she said that and it didn't sit well with him. Orange was his favorite color and he couldn't understand why nobody else could see what a wonderful color it was too. But before Naruto could get into an argument with Vixen, he had this weird flash about him in an orange jumpsuit when he was younger.

*Flash of Memory*

"_Heh, if this doesn't get their attention I don't know what will" Younger Naruto then began to paint on the mountains face with doodles and shapes that did indeed get the attention of a lot of people. Which resulted in him laughing his head off, while running from them as they tried to catch him and make him pay for what he did._

*Flash of Memory ends*

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" Shikamaru noticed that his friend had gotten quiet and knew something was wrong. He knew of his friends love for the odd and tasteless color and would raise hell at anyone who insulted it. So when Naruto stayed quiet he got worried.

"Huh, oh don't worry Shikamaru; just doing some heavy thinking is all. Come on let's look for some tuxes while the girls do their thing. Unless you want to hang out here and hold stuff?" Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he saw Shikamaru head for the door of the store in a quick slow walk.

"Now that the boys are gone, what do you say that we have a nice little chat Miss Hyuga. Starting with when are you going to tell Naruto the truth about who both you and Shikamaru really are?" This caught Hinata off guard and feared that this woman would keep her from the one man that she loved dearly because of Shikamaru's plan to help restore Naruto's memories.

"H-h-how did you find out that I was-,"

"Lying, well it's simple. You see I'm a member of the Justice League. I go be the name Vixen. And when I first heard about Naruto hiring Shikamaru, a boy that came out of nowhere with a brilliant mind that would rival ten IV and IT geeks in the world, asking to help him without knowing about who he really was. Please you think I'm that stupid. It's pretty clear that you guys know him. Why else would you two stick to him like glue? That and the moment he met you two he's been having these weird dreams and flashes about people he's never seen before and to top it all off, he's having dreams about a nine tailed fox. And I have a funny feeling that you know what I'm talking about and you also know why his eyes change from blue to blood red too?" Hinata knew she couldn't lie to this woman knowing it would only make things worse. But telling her the truth wouldn't be a good idea either since Hinata has sworn to help her Naruto at all cost.

Mari saw how distressed Hinata was and put on a smile.

"Look I'm not mad at you. I just want to know more about what happened. Like how he lost his memory in the first place. But you can tell me later, because right now we need to find you a dress. Now if I know Naruto he plans to take you to a nice restaurant that has slow dancing. So we need to find a dress that will make him stop in his tracks. Now tell me, do you want to make Naruto happy?" Mari saw Hinata smile and blush while nodding yes to her question.

"Alright then, now how about you try on this one? I'm sure this dress will be perfect for you to go out tonight." Mari chose a dress that was black with a very low cut that was made to be strap less and had small frilly sleeves on the side. Hinata also noticed that this dress had a slit up the side that allowed the legs to show and the dress itself was decorated in pale blue snowflakes that went from the top to the very bottom of the dress. In Hinata's opinion the dress was very beautiful.

"This is nice, why don't you try it on and we'll see if it needs to be adjusted for you." While Hinata went to go try on the first dress that Mari had chosen for her, Mari decided to contact an old friend of hers in the fashion business and called in a big favor.

(Author note: Okay for those of you wondering what that favor is that Mari called in, well you all just be a little patient and wait until the next to last chapter of this story. I promise you won't be disappointed.)

"Umm…Miss Mari-san, are you sure that this is the right dress for me?" Mari noticed that Hinata sounded a little uneasy about what she was wearing and decided to see what was wrong.

"Come on out and let me see how it looks on you first, okay?" To Mari's surprise she saw that the dress fit Hinata like a glove. In her opinion, Hinata was very beautiful and was a very attractive woman. True she had only seen her once back in Gotham when she and John followed both of them to see Naruto on his date. But now that she was able to see Hinata up close, Mari could see that this girl was perfect for the boy.

"The dress is wonderful on you so what's the problem? Could it be the style of the dress or the fact that it reveals so much? Is that what's wrong Hinata?" Mari had a smile on her face as she saw Hinata blush like crazy and shyly nod her head yes to all of her questions.

"Hinata look, I know that you are a bit scared about this whole thing, but you don't have to worry about it. All you have to worry about is the man that is taking you to this thing. I know that Naruto doesn't remember a thing about you and your friend, and when and if he gets his memories back you want to be there for him. But for now just worry about looking good for both him and you tonight and for the museum opening, okay?" Mari smiled once she saw Hinata put a smile on her face and nod her head.

"There now that we've solved that problem, why don't you try on this and tell me what you think." Mari handed Hinata a simple Beige dress that had loops on the shoulders and around the bust line. Also there was a split on the side that allowed for more leg room and Hinata would have blushed a nice shade of red even more if she wasn't already doing her best impression of a tomato already. But rather than get on the bad side of this woman, Hinata decided to try on the dress, which fit like a glove.

Once the dresses were paid for, as well as the shoes and other accessories that went with them, Mari decided to track down Naruto and his friend. And to her surprise found both of them in a jewelry shop that was right next to the tuxedo shop they just left from.

(*Now what do you think they bought out of there?*)

"Naruto there you are, and I take it that you both found suits for this evening and for the opening and that it has no relation to the color orange, right?" Mari just smirked as she saw the scowl on Naruto's face.

"Yes Mari, we did find out tuxes and it's not orange although I wish mine were. So can please go, I promised Hinata to take her out and I want to do that before the next ice age hits the Earth. Now if you don't mind?" Mari didn't miss the 'I want you to leave us alone' tone that Naruto had and decided to leave them alone for now. But not before having one more talk with the Hyuga girl about something that has been bugging him. But before Mari had a chance to say one word to the girl, Naruto had reached around her and grabbed Hinata's hand and began to walk towards one of the food stands.

"Oh…that boy just makes me want to hurt him sometimes. But you already know that Mister Genius of the Leaf." Mari then turned to Shikamaru who was sporting his trademark lazy look.

Shikamaru knew that the members of the League knew he was a ninja and it didn't faze him one bit. It wasn't the fact that the woman here could tear him to bits that worried him, no it was the fact that Naruto had somehow gotten about 99.9% of the League women to become protective of him and have anyone become a member of their personal hit list.

"Listen Nara, let's get one thing straight I don't like being kept in the dark about what's been going on and I'm pretty sure that the Martian has figured out that I knew about your plan from the beginning. So unless you know of a jutsu that can give that boy his memory back I suggest you work you genius and I mean now. Since Luther is not around anymore the only other problem we have to deal with is Killer Frost and now we have these guys in black with red clouds running around…oh and let's not forget the snake freak that did a number on Gotham." Shikamaru knew that she would bring up that one and to be honest, dealing with Orochimaru right now was least on his mind.

"Ma'am I know that you along with a few other league women up there are worried about Naruto. And with good reason, but at the moment, Orochimaru is the least of our problems. Danzo the man that is after Naruto and the reason why Naruto has lost his memory, tried to take over the Leaf village. Unfortunately for him, the Lady Hokage is not to be messed with. And he was on thin ice with her anyhow. Now Danzo is an enemy of the Leaf Village and is a wanted man, along with Hinata's father who is also a traitor of the Leaf Village. Mari I hate to say this but it looks like you and the other League members have gotten yourselves involved in another ninja war. A bloody war, which will not end until Naruto gets his memory back and remember who he is and fast. But for now I want him to enjoy the peace of mind he hasn't had in years and I want him to have the happiness he has deserved for years. And Hinata is that one happiness that he needs in his life. Whether he gains his memories back or not, he deserves to be happy." Shikamaru turned in the direction of his two friends who had decided to get some cinnamon rolls had noticed that Hinata had gotten icing on her face and saw Naruto just lick the icing off her face causing her to blush like crazy. Shikamaru knew that they would be happy with each other and that their love would always protect them, even though they haven't told each other their feelings just yet.

"As much as I hate to admit it Nara, you do have a point. Just make sure that when they do decide to take their relationship to the next step please keep me informed. I know it's none of my business but I would like to give them a wedding that they will never forget." Mari just smiled along with Shikamaru who knew that this woman would watch over Naruto and Hinata and make them very happy, even if they didn't know it.

"Hey sorry to cut this conversation short but if Naruto wants to make his reservation at this place that he chose to take Hinata, we need to leave. Thanks for the talk and if you want to know about Naruto's past a little more, find Lady Tsunade. She can tell you more about his past, the past that involves the parents he never knew about. Trust me she'll like you a lot and might help you get those two down the aisle faster than you could get them to. I'll see-ya around ma'am, and don't worry Naruto is in good hands. My friends and I plan to make sure Danzo pays for what he tried to do to our friend. And that's a promise." Mari watched as Shikamaru went to go join his friends who were both sporting blushes on their faces and decided that now would be a good time to find this Tsunade person and get some more answers.

"Hey Kara, Courtney? How do you two feel about taking a mission to find this Tsunade person?" Mari didn't miss the look of confusion on their faces when she asked them.

"Why I thought you wanted to keep an eye on Naruto and his new girlfriend, who in my opinion is perfect for him." Courtney nodded her head in agreement with Super Girl and began to wonder Vixen's reasons herself.

"Well I do, but I think it's time we meet Naruto's Godmother and get some answers that I don't believe Mr. Nara can answer. So what do you girls say, you want to go?" Vixen could help but smile as she saw the smiles of mischief on their faces.

"So I take it that you both are going to help me find this Tsunade person then let's finish up here then head back to the tower and find Jason Blood. I have a feeling that he knows where this place is and can help us reason with this person. And maybe we can find out what is going on and who these guys in black and red are." So after about four hours of shopping (cause the sales were really good and Vixen got major discounts on a lot of stuff) Vixen, Star-girl, and Super Girl headed back to the tower to prepare for this mission, while Naruto was preparing for a mission of his own.

A date with his Hinata and believe me this will be a night that both Naruto and Hinata will never forget. And neither will Hiashi for he will be there too, to cause trouble for the young couple. And there is an evil shadow lurking over Naruto, one that will cause the fox to make his official appearance to Naruto and the other League members and let's just say it's going to be a bad day for Hiashi.

*_To Be Continued*_

_*Well there you have it the long awaited chapter of my story and I hope you like it. Sorry that it took me so long to update this one. I had a bad case of writers block and I was writing other stories as well. I promise to have the next chapter up sooner. But until then…Ja Ne!!!!*_


End file.
